Unfaithful
by 12hinata123
Summary: Ulquiorra can only take so much before he finally falls. And when he does will she be there to catch him or let him continue down this road of destruction. Yoruichi /Ulquiorra Orihime/Ulquiorra Orhime/Ichigo
1. Chapter 1

Hhhmm, Okay so I just had to get this off my chest it's been on my mind for awhile now.

Pairing: Ulquiorra and Yoruichi alot of mentions of Ulquiorra and Orihime and Orihime and Ichigo

Warning: Ooc'ness kinda hard keeping Ulquiorra in character.

/

He sighed as he saw the 2013 black Mercedes Benz in the driveway. You would think that he at least has the decency or respect to not park in his drive way. To at least park some where a small walk from his house so it wasn't so obvious. This was the fifth time this week he was here for 'business' as she liked to call it. It didn't matter that the guy was her boss, no boss came to discuss 'business' this many times with their personal assistant after work hours unless something was fishy was going on.

He was no idiot, hell he was far from it. The first time he had given her the benefit of doubt; not wanting to believe his wife was capable of something so... heinous. The second time when he heard his back door closing he let her convince him it was nothing more than the wind. The third time he had walked in on them just as they were backing away from each other. Both their faces flushed from embarrassment. They tried to cover up what had just happened by engaging in awkward discussion of business.

The fourth time, damn it the fourth time he had walked in on them in a heated make out session with the man pinning his wife to the table. Once they noticed his presence they quickly parted, with her saying 'he was all over me'. He was no fool. He knew what was going on, he would just believe that they had been a little more discreet about it. It's been going on for at least two months, he hypothesized. Only just this week had they been going at it in his house.

Two months ago he noticed a change in his wife's behaviour and schedule. She would often stay late at work for overtime or her meetings ran over into the night. Her usual schedule of getting off at 9:30 would change to her being home sometime past midnight often smelling of him. He knew that wasn't his Cologne. She would often come home with her clothes and hair messy as if she tried to fix it but failed or didn't have enough time.

It was a good thing he learned how to cook otherwise he would have to consume fast food, or instant ramen while she was gone which was often. He would always prepare dinner and leave it on the table for her, in hopes that she would be home before it grew cold. But by time she even got home to look at the gorgeously deliciously prepared meal it was ice cold. And he would often be found in bed waiting for her. He never slept until she got home. He never questioned her of her whereabouts and activities, for she would always give him the same answer.

'Working.' Is what she would say. Yeah, he wondered what kind of extra work she was doing. He knew what it was once they stop having sex. He knew he wasn't sexually inadequate, so the sudden stop in their sex life was evidence enough of what was going on. He's heard of a married couples sex life slowing down but to stop all together after only two months was fishy. He kept things interesting and new in bed, nothing was ever dull. He often tried to have sex with her but she would shoot him down with some excuse often leaving him to deal with it himself under the cold water of his shower built for two.

He didn't know where the marriage went wrong or how it began to fall apart so fast, all he knew is that it had and is his wife was currently getting fucked by Ichigo Kurosaki. He never fought the man like most husbands would, because that wasn't him. Every time he threatened to leave her, she would often fall to her knees and grip onto his legs begging him not to leave her promising she wouldn't do it again. He found out the her promises were as empty as his threats. Every time she broke down crying it had diminished what little resolve he had to leave her.

He sighed once again as he gripped his steering wheel and pulled over near the curve of his house to park. Slowly, she began to come home at her regular time again, but he had got an extension on his hours tired of coming home to an empty house. He buried himself in his work trying to forget. He guessed his wife had decided to take advantage of those extended hours and decided to bring her Mister home to play. Like he said the first time he didn't want to believe she would actually bring him to their house. The second it was just the wind that closed the back door. The third was just and embarrassing moment between them. But the fourth was another man's tongue down her throat.

He opened the arm rest and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. An annoying habit he picked up once this all started. He checked his watch and saw that it was 10:30, his wife had no idea he got off early today. He took a cigarette out the pack and lit it. He didn't dare walk into the house, for he knew if he did he would see his beautiful wife Orihime being fucked by another man. There was one thing he knew for certain, and that was he was quickly falling out of love with his wife. If Ichigo wasn't done by time he got done smoking one cigarette than he was leaving.

Ulquiorra knew he should feel angry about the situation, but all he had felt was emptiness. He wasn't angry, sad, spiteful, regretful, insecure, or any other emotion. He was just empty and unfulfilled. Hell, he could blame it on the sexual tension. He was never unfaithful to her even now he still had not touched another woman. Rumors spread quickly among colleagues and family, many people at her job knew of her affair and somehow people at his workplace caught wind of the situation. Woman believing he should get even with 'the cheating whore.' (Their words not his) often threw themselves at him and tried to seduce him.

Yet, he turned them down saying he would stay faithful for as long as he can. He's done a very good job so far because the majority of those women were very tempting. He took the first puff of his cigarette and exhaled the smoke gently. He took out a book from his glove department and began reading where he last left off. 'A game of lies and unfaithfulness' A book written by Rukia Kuchiki.

It was a book he could relate to somewhat after all both he and the main character who was the husband was being cheated on. But that was were the similarities between them stopped. The main character got even by sleeping with his wife Mister's love. Ulquiorra refused to touch someone else right now. The main character knew why he was being cheated on, Ulquiorra didn't know. Noticing the inside of his car starting to fill with smoke Ulquiorra rolled the windows down.

No point in having his new silver 2013 Lexus smelling like smoke. After a few more minutes he was done with his cigarette, and yet Ichigo still hadn't left. What does he do? Sleep with her until he got home at 2:00 a.m.? He checked his wrist watch and saw that it was 11:07 p.m. He was actually smoking for longer than he thought. For the third time that day he sighed. He had put his book away but not before placing the little bookmark in it's place. He snuffed out his cigarette and put it in the ash tray before putting his keys into the ignition.

He looked one final time at his house, his bedroom window to be more exact and saw that the light was still on. That was the only light on. He quickly sped off with a loud screech of his tires towards a specific direction. This was the one of two places he went at times like these. This was not the first time he has gotten of work early and had to wait until his wife was alone to go home, he also knew this wasn't going to be his last. He had to work on Saturday as well.

He stopped in the parking lot of Tiburón, a nice and exotic bar owned by Tier Harribel. It was nice and quiet where he could get a drink in piece. Surprisingly the place got alot of business because a lot of people preferred the quiet and relaxation it brought on. He walked into the bar and took in his surroundings. The place had an aquatic theme to it. With a very large shark tank on the left side of the room holding tiny sharks. The floors was a dark shade of blue while the walls had realistic waves painted on them.

The tables themselves were fish tanks in the shape of circular tables holding rare and exotic looking fish. The booth seats were plastic and held different corals and anemones in them. The glow from the water gave of a beautiful tint to the place. Ulquiorra walked over to the bar and took a seat at the far end. As he waited he looked around some more and noticed a girl swimming beautifully with the sharks. She looked memorizing as she swam around and with the sharks doing turns and flips under water.

She could also hold her breadth for a long time. But even she to needed air and had to come up eventually. He could hear many groans as she had to stop her dance. Soon after she was replaced by two other girls. The girls instead swam with a light blue mermaid tails. Their coordination, tricks, beauty, and talent stunning onlookers. They too swam with the sharks in a beautiful way. But Ulquiorra didn't find any of the three girls as captivating as the other men and some women did.

Once their routine was done they too left out of the water. The last woman to make her appearance in the water he recognised. It was Harribel in all her shark glory. She swam faster, more beautiful than the other three. Her moves though quick were well practised, and when she slowed down it looked as if she were a siren beckoning men to their doom. The majority would have gladly gone. In her costume she looked beautiful and deadly.

She trained her sharks well for every where she swam they swam a perfect circle around her. She swam so beautiful it looked like she belonged in there with the sharks rather than with the humans out here. A voice caught his attention.

"Beautiful isn't she? Lady Harribell is such a beautiful swimmer, I hope to be as good as she someday. Oh, enough of my talking what can I get for you sir?" Ulquiorra looked to see his waitress and noticed it was one of the mermaids. Her body was dripping water.

"Whiskey." He ordered quickly. She poured him a shot of whiskey to which he quickly drank. She poured him another and another until he was on his eight one.

"Rough night? My name is Mila-Rose by the way." Ulquiorra just looked at Mila-Rose as he downed his eighth shot.

"No." He said as he indicated by pointing to his glass that he wanted another shot. She poured him one. And as he drunk it she poured him another. His tenth one was his last one as he knew he was now drunk. Drunk enough to go home even. He looked at his watch. Damn it was only 11:58 p.m. he still had a good two hours. He knew where he needed to go. He paid for his drinks and left a nice sized tip telling her to keep the change, that had Mila-Rose staring at his retreating back.

He stumbled into his car wondering if he was okay enough to drive. Yeah, he was good besides driving would help sober him up. He was going tk the second place he went to on night like these. The drive didn't last long at most ten minutes before he stopped his car in front of a house. Fuck he could barely get out the car without stumbling forward, he didn't know how the gekl he got here safely. He took a few steps forward before losing his balance slightly. He caught himself and continued forward willing himself to stay upright until he made it to the door step.

He tripped once over a stupidly placed garden decoration but that was it he had made it to the door. Damn, he was drunk. He fell to his knees as he knocked only four times on the door.

"Open up." He words slurred together slightly. So he waited at the door. Waited for at least five minutes. He hated to admit it but he was now too drunk to drive himself home because the alcohol had fully kicked in. He didn't want to sleep in his car tonight because he was sure he would have to sleep the alcohol off.


	2. Best friends

Pairing: Ulquiorra and Yoruichi alot of mentions of Ulquiorra and Orihime and Orihime and Ichigo

Warning: Ooc'ness kinda hard keeping Ulquiorra in character.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters

/

He was about to try knocking again when the door opened and out came the dark skinned beauty with a worried expression.

"Ulquiorra." She crouched down so that she was at his level. She grabbed him by his hand and led him inside her home closing the door behind them. He staggered behind her drunkenly. She turned on the lights to her house as she led him through the halls to her living room. She led him to her couch and sat him down bringing him a cup of water.

"Ulquiorra you reek of smoke and alcohol." He had to give her credit nothing ever got pass her nose. He tried grabbing the cup of water from her hand but he could barely grasp it. In fact he was having trouble sitting upright and ended up falling over. She sighed as she placed his head in her lap, lifted it slightly and placed the glass of water to his lips. He has been coming to her like this more and more and she was worried for him. She didn't mind taking care of him, hell he was one of her best friends who she loved dearly, but she worried for him because he never smoked until about two months ago and he knew his limit when it came to drinking.

It was all because of that cheating bitch of a wife. She would like to kick her ass and her Mister's for what they were doing to her friend. Ulquiorra wouldn't admit it to himself that he was effected by her affair. Emotionally he was effected and it was physically harming him in a way. He already didn't really know how to deal with his emotions and something like this was not good for him. But she was always going to be there for him. She had always been there for him except for the last year of highschool and first few years of college when she was forced by her parents to learn over seas.

He was one of her childhood best friends. She had been there when they went to school together, when they got into the same private high school together. When he met Orihime. Gosh, when he met Orihime he was happy. She thought they would get marry and have a few hundred kids together. If she would have known that she would have become an unfaithful bitch after only three months of marriage she would have had Ulquiorra leave her.

She stroked his ebony locks as he drunk the last of the water. Despite his appearance he was a good man and didn't deserve this bull shit. He deserved someone better someone like he- she stopped stroking his hair as she realized what she just thought. She knew she was starting to see Ulquiorra as more than a friend. But by time she had realized her feelings it was already to late to tell because he was engaged to Orihime. She didn't want to complicate things between them because Ulquiorra was finally happy, and as long as he was happy she was happy.

She continued to run her fingers through his hair in a soothing way. She would comfort him. Ulquiorra relaxed as he felt her fingers run through his hair. Her touch was always gentle, kind, and loving. He should have confessed to her the moment he realized what love was. Orihime was not his first love Yoruichi was. He was happy being in a relationship with her, but he loved Yoruichi at the time. When he had got the courage to tell Yoruichi how he felt, he found her packed up and leaving to study abroad. She didn't cry that day, no she only gave a sad smile. Sad because she had to leave and like the heiress she was, was once again forced to do something she obviously didn't want to.

She didn't know how long she would be gone, so she hugged him that day as tight and as long as she possibly could with promises of returns. It was very awkward at first because Ulquiorra was not one for hugs and other forms of affection. It was only at the last possible second when she was going to pull away that he pulled her body back into his. This was something simple he could give her this. This was his parting gift. The hug was full of longing and need but neither of them acknowledged it to busy worrying about each other. He loved her while he was with Orihime. He didn't confess his feelings that day, and watched her sail away into the sunset regretting his decision to be quiet.

It wasn't long after that he really started to be more serious about his relationship with Orihime. He had lost one very important girl in his life he didn't want to lose another. Over time the relationship got better and better and by time that year of highschool was up Orihime had confessed her love to him. He did to her as well. It was when they were twenty two that he proposed to her. It was at the worst possible time for they had just gotten out of highschool an were still in college but he proposed to her, knowing of her fantasies and how she enjoyed weddings so much. They had a big wedding with all their friends and family.

He remembered when he saw Yoruichi at the wedding, he was stunned by her beauty. He honestly wasn't expecting her to come but when she showed up in her beautiful dress he was happy. Happy that she could be here for their wedding. Over the years he noticed she changed so much, her hair style was different and her face and body more mature. They had only ever talked on the phone and she sent him post cards, but they never saw each other through the years.

She greeted him warmly as if she had never left and that there wasn't a few years of lost time to make up for. Nothing was awkward between them, and they resumed their friendship just as they left it. Though it was stronger. But seeing her again began to stir up dormant emotions within him. He had his best friend, a loving wife, a nice job, a nice home so he was content with life and thought everything had been going so well. That was until his wife's affairs started.

Ulquiorra looked up at Yoruichi and saw why it took her longer than usual to open the door. She was wearing a night gown that clung to her figure and her hair was slightly damp. She must have had to get out the shower early to answer the door.

He looked into her honey coloured eyes and saw sadness. Sadness for him because of his drunken state. Anger because he did nothing about his failing marriage. Resentment towards his unfaithful wife. He no longer wanted to look into her eyes, and instead chose to look at another part of her face. His eyes roamed over her lips which were frowning. He had wanted to taste those succulent lips. What the hell did he just think?!

He had to resist his fucking hormones if he wanted to stay faithful. Laying in her lap and having her hands running through his hair wasn't helping. He sat up slowly and remembered what she said about him smoking and drinking.

"Yes I know." He shook his head apologetically. He knew she hated the smell of smoke. She sighed a frustrated sigh before speaking again.

"You know your tolerance level for whiskey is five glasses Ulquiorra why the hell would you drink more and then drive? You could have got hurt. By the way your walking I assumed you had at least ten glasses." She was good because she was spot on. But to prove to her he wasn't that drunk he tried getting up only to stumble back down. Screw it he was crashing on the couch tonight instead of in her bed or the usual guest room. She looked over her friend and took in his appearance. He wore a black dress shirt and dress pants with a tie to match his eyes. The black was a heavy contrast to his pale white skin. His jet black hair was messy and his green eyes were glazed over slightly. She hated seeing him drunk.

" Just wanted a drink. Couldn't go in my house to get one because he was there. As for why I drove it was because I needed to get here and didn't have anyone to drive me." He stated as he loosened his tie so it hung casually off his neck and unbuttoned the first three buttons of his dress shirt revealing a small part of his toned chest. His now loosened clothes gave him a casual appearance.

"You could have called me." She said with a frustrated sigh.

"I could handle it myself." Did he no longer care about his safety?

"You're pathetic." She said angrily. He turned his head towards her with his eyes narrowed. She knew how much he hated that word but now was the perfect time to call him that. She was only semi-prepared for the glare that would be directed towards her. Yoruichi flinched slightly at how harsh his glare was but she pressed on.

"You're pathetic for not doing anything about this. For staying in your marriage and not getting help. Confront her about her about your marriage! Fight him over your wife! Get even with her! Just stop sitting by doing nothing and letting your wife get fucked by another man! You can't even go into your own house because he's there. Is she not worth an effort?!" She screamed at him angrily. She was frustrated for him. She was so tempted to go and fuck his wife's face up, To fuck Ichigo to show he didn't give a damn about her and be with anyone who satisfied was angry at Ulquiorra for letting it all happen. She wanted to hit him too. So she did, she hit him in his chest a few times until he grabbed her wrist stopping her. Her hits actually hurt so he wasn't going to let her keep doing it.

Ulquiorra looked her straight in the eyes.

"No." He said just barely above a whisper. But she heard him.

"No!" She tried pulling free from his grip but it only became tighter. "Than why do you stay?! She doesn't love you, you don't love her! It's a loveless marriage!" She shook with rage, how did it all fall apart for her friend's marriage? Why couldn't he just leave her?

"Because I have too, every time I try to leave she breaks down. One time she threatened to kill herself. I know she's lying but I don't want to take the chance." He said as he loosened his grip on her wrist.

She didn't know, he never told her why he didn't leave her. She was angry at him for staying but now she knew why. She was still a little angry. Orihime has trapped him. She was going to fuck her up, but for now she was going to help Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra stared at her, he watched her go from angry to regretful.

When he passes out from being drunk she was going to go see his wife. He looked over her form. His eyes trailed over her long purple locks that cascaded around her. He looked into her honey coloured eyes and felt as if she could see through his soul. Could she see how he felt about her? Probably not. His eyes trailed to her lips for the second time that night. They were trembling slightly. Her lips only trembled when she was nervous. What could she be nervous about? He placed his hands on her upper arms and gently rubbed them up and down in a soothing manner. Yoruichi's eyes widdened slightly. Was he comforting her? Now she regretted yelling at him even more.

"Ulquiorra I didn't know I'm s-oomp." She was cut off as he pressed his lips onto hers. He didn't know what came over him in that moment, but he liked it. Liked the feel and taste of her lips. He wanted more. Her eyes widened as she realized what was happening. She tried pushing him away, but his body was pinning hers to the couch. He didn't seem to notice her attempts at stopping him. He placed his hands on the side of her face as he deepened the kiss. She had always wanted to kiss him, but not like this, not when he was drunk and it could mean nothing to him. She pushed him with all her might off her. He lay sprawled out on the floor groaning and confused.

She was breathing hard now as she placed a hand over her chest. Her heart rate was beating fast. She then placed her index finger on her lips. Not like this, not when he was drunk. Ulquiorra looked towards Yoruichi. She had pushed him away. He could see the hurt in her eyes. Did he hurt her? All he did was kiss her.

"Ulquiorra I'm sorry." Why was she apologizing? He kissed her. He let the alcohol get the better of him and was about to do something stupid. He could have ruined their friendship. He would rather have her as a friend who he secretly loved than a confused woman thinking he was just using her. He should be apologizing, but he was not one to ever do that. He needed to sober up quickly before he did something else stupid. He needed to leave. He tried lifting himself up but felt a foot push him back down gently.

"Ulquiorra you're staying here tonight. I can't and refuse to let you leave in the state you're in. But first you need a shower you stink." He just listened to her not really having the strength to defy her. He quickly learned what Yoruichi said was law. He just nodded his head yes. She took her foot off his back.

"Can you move without stumbling? I did push you hard and you are intoxicated." He tried getting up but he was wobbling once he was on his feet. He could at least make it to the bathroom. He was never getting this drunk again. He took one step forward and tripped over his own feet. Damn him and his clumsiness. But before he could hit the ground he felt a body under his. Yoruichi was shouldering his weight.

"Easy does it. One step at a time." She said as she took one step forward. He copied her, every time she took a step he took one as well. They made it to the bathroom with little to no trouble. Her bathroom was big and spacious. Allowing for them to have room as they made their way in. Yoruichi turned the shower water on cold as she literally dumped Ulquiorra into the tub. She threw him a rag and a bar of soap.

He began to peel off his wet clothes. Yoruichi reached for the straps of her night dress and Ulquiorra stopped undressing.

"What are you doing?" He said.

" I had a long day at work and feel dirty. Because of you I had to get out the shower as soon as I started. I only have one shower and would like to get clean as soon as possible."

"You are not showering with me." He said as he closed the shower curtain. She chuckled as she took this opportunity to walk out. She sighed as she soon as she walked out of the bathroom. It was hard trying to cheer him up. She walked to her dresser and pulled out a pair of his sweat pants. This was not the first time he has ever come here. The last time he was here he made sure to bring clothes for situations like this. She hated how he was avoiding his house. She also pulled out a shirt and underwear. She placed them on the bed and went downstairs to her kitchen. She pulled out a tea pot and placed some special tea leaves in it whiling whistling a happy tune. Next she added water and placed the pot on the burner. She reached above her head and pulled down a mug.

'The tea should help him sober up.' She thought as she unconsciously touched her lips again. It was nothing like she dreamed. It wasn't soft, gentle, or filled with love. It was lust filled and sloppy. If she wouldn't have pushed him off, she was sure he would have gone farther. She was a fool to fall in love with a married man, even an unhappily married one. He was faithful to an unfaithful wife. She felt heart broken when she received the invitation to his wedding. She wanted him to find happiness but when he did, she still felt like her heart shattered to a million pieces. But she needed to be strong and support her friend, so she put on a dress, caught a private jet to Hawaii and celebrated his wedding day. She wished Ulquiorra and Orihime never got together. It would have saved Ulquiorra the trouble.

She heard the screech of the tea pot and brought the mug over to the boiling tea. She turned off the burner and poured the tea into the mug. It would help with sobering him up and for him to sleep. She walked upstairs to her room carrying the mug carefully as to not spill any. As she passed a clock in the hall she checked the time. It was 1:05 a.m., that gave her enough time to do what she needed to do. She walked into her room seeing Ulquiorra in the clothes she pulled out for him.

He was sitting on the edge of her bed. It looked as if he was waiting for her.

"Here," She said walking towards him and handing him the cup of tea. "Drink this." He grabbed the cup and drank from it. The effects were almost instantaneous, he could think straight and he felt normal. But he also felt really sleepy. He fought his drowsiness for as long as he could.

"Yoruichi." He grabbed her wrist as he began to feel drowsy again. It was getting harder to fight the sleepiness. "Sleep with me." His words slurred together slightly. He just hoped she didn't think he was saying this because he was drunk, because he wasn't anymore. Yoruichi nodded as she climbed in bed next to him. He's never asked for this before. So who was she to deny him a simple request?

The Ulquiorra she knew was falling apart. She was happy that he could confide in her but he never sought physical comfort unless the situation was bad enough. He needed to divorce Orihime. He would be asleep soon, so she watched him as he tried to continue to fight his drowsiness. She wrapped her arms around him. He looked so peaceful now. She was actually jealous for Orihime to be able to wake up next to him every morning.

She began to stroke his hair again.

"Go to sleep you vampire." She joked lightly. He needed his rest and he deserved it. She watched as he slowly closed his eyes. She continued to gently stroke his ebony locks. Orihime didn't know what she was missing.

She waited another five minutes to make sure he was asleep. It was now 1:20 and would only take her five minutes to get there. She was a fast driver. She got out of bed slowly careful not to disturb him, and grabbed three items-her keys, her cell phone, her knife- and walked out the door of her house.


	3. confrontation

Pairing: Ulquiorra and Yoruichi a lot of mentions of Ulquiorra and Orihime and Orihime and Ichigo

Warning: Ooc'ness kinda hard keeping Ulquiorra and other characters in character.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters

/

She got in her car quickly not even bothering to change into something more suitable for what she was about to do. She drove to Ulquiorra's house. She parked her car on a different street, and walked the rest of the way to her friend's house. But before she left she grabbed a bag from her trunk. She placed some black gloves on her hands as well. She began a light jog to her friends house.

She smirked as she watched the house come into view. She assumed the car in the driveway was this Ichigo's she heard so much about. This was perfect. She took a little device out of her bag. It was no bigger than her palm and was made of smooth metal. She pushed the button on the metal device and placed it on top of his car. She pulled out her cellphone and took a picture of his new car wanting a before picture. She waited till the red light turned green before taking her knife out of the bag, and scratching up his car. Her little knife made very little noise and did a good job of exposing the metal beneath the paint.

She wasn't just going to scratch up his car but completely destroy his paint job. She then took a tool set out of her bag and popped up his hood. She then got to work on rearranging parts, and loosening some things enough to give him hell while he was driving.

She was thankful Kisuke taught her how to be a good mechanic. Once she was done with the front, she picked the lock on his car door and slipped under the wheel with a screwdriver in her mouth. She unscrewed the the screws and took the back off the wheel off. She then began rearranging wires, careful not to mess with any that could mess with his driving. She didn't want the home wrecking bastard to die. Once she was done, she put everything back in place. She looked at the interior of his car and saw how clean everything was. It needed a major makeover.

She went back to her bag and grabbed a couple of cans of yellow and green spray paint. Careful not to touch anything she spray painted his leather seats. She spray painted random things on his seats, floors, and roof. She left an extra special message on the outside roof and inside roof. She also grabbed some wet wipes. She wiped down all traces of her DNA and any other things that would indicate she was there.

She put her tools away, and took out a bat. She destroyed the windows of his car and smiled as the car alarm didn't go off. The little device worked. Still not satisfied, she looked at the interior of his car and wondered what else she could mess up. She smiled once she figured out what she could destroy. She took her knife back out and began destroying the leather seats. She left nothing unscratched and torn. She was so tempted to just set his shit on fire, but she let her conscious voice it's opinion saying what she was doing already was wrong.

She was thankful Ulquiorra lived in a quiet neighborhood where everyone could leave their doors unlocked because everyone was so trusting. Any curious neighbor would have looked out and saw what she was doing. She looked at her phone and saw the time. It was 1:55. She sighed, she needed to wait for that bastard to leave before she dealt with Orihime. She got out his car and dusted herself off.

"Hey, what are you doing!?" Yoruichi froze as she heard a voice. She turned around and saw a greenish blue haired woman running up to her. There was no point in lying so she answered honestly.

"Destroying this assholes car." She stated while looking back at her work. She did a pretty damn good job.

"Why? Did he cheat on you?" Yoruichi sucked her teeth. Damn she was nosy.

"You are very nosy for a complete stranger." She stated. The woman crossed her arms over her busty chest.

"Tell me or I will call the cops." She stated while pulling out her phone. Yoruichi thought about it either have the cops on her ass or have her friends personal business shared. The choice was simple.

"Call the cops." She said. She had connections she could get out quite easily.

"You're willing to go to jail than answer one little question?" She questioned. She could admire loyalty like hers.

"Yes because my friends business is his business." She stated as she grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Loyalty like yours is a thing to cherish. That friend better hold onto you and appreciate what you are doing for them. Anywho, I'm actually happy you did this. Ulquiorra doesn't deserve what his wife is doing in there." She said while pointing to the only lit room. "I'm Neliel by the way." Neliel held out her tanned hand so Yoruichi could shake it. Right now was not a time for making enemies but friends so Yoruichi grabbed Neliel's hand and shook it.

"Yoruichi." She said with a smile.

"You know this neighborhood got so dull and quiet that a little destruction was what it needed." She said.

"Happy to help." Yoruichi replied. Neliel stared at the damage done to his car and smiled. She grabbed the little device off the top of his car.

"Grimmjow?" She questioned while looking the device over. Yoruichi's eyes widened, how did she know Grimmjow? Neliel must have known what she was thinking because she answered her unasked question.

"The only thing a young man loves more than sex is his car so you got to hit him where it hurts. Grimmjow gave me what I needed to get my revenge. Hey! If you want I can help you with this bad boy right here." She excitedly pointed to the damaged car. Yoruichi liked this woman. If she was willing to help her wreck someone's car up, than she was okay in Yoruichi's book.

"Do your worse besides messing with his ability to drive, and setting his stuff on fire." Yoruichi said. Neliel's shoulders slumped at the last part.

"Awww," She whined. "But that's the grand finale. No matters!" She handed the device to Yoruichi who put it in her bag. She quickly set to work with the resources she had. Yoruichi watched as she darted in and around the car doing stuff she didn't even imagine. Who knew super glue could be so useful? Once she was done she hopped out with a smile and admired their joint work. She took a picture with her cell phone.

"I wish I had a before picture." She said a little sadly. She smiled brightly.

"Next time you see Grimmjow tell him Neliel said hi." Yoruichi just nodded her head while taking a picture as well. Deciding to change the subject Yoruichi asked Neliel a question.

"So are you and Ulquiorra friends?" Yoruichi asked curiously.

"No not really. Though I was trying to be because besides myself they are the only young people in the neighborhood. Though me and Ulquiorra exchanged the normal greetings for neighbors. I befriended Orihime but lost all respect for her once I noticed her affairs. Even though I barely know him I'm worried for him. I hope he's okay because he didn't come home last night. What about you?" Neliel asked. Last night Ulquiorra was at Yoruichi's house.

"No" Yoruichi lied. Neliel decided not to pry. She assumed Yoruichi destroyed the car for Ulquiorra. She really was a loyal friend.

"Well it was nice wrecking with you Yoruichi. There is nothing like a shared secret to bring two people closer together." She pinched two fingers together and moved them across her lips, indicating sealed lips. She then took Yoruichi's cell phone away from her and quickly dialed a number then hung up.

"If you want to talk to someone talk to me. Like I said you're not the only one who has taken revenge. I live right there." Neliel handed Yoruichi her phone back and pointed to the house two doors down. It was a nice white two story house. The roof was oddly the same shade as the scar above her nose.

"I will." Yoruichi said with a smile.

"I hope we can be friends." Neliel said as she began walking towards her house. Yoruichi had a feeling she would become good friends with this strange girl. Yoruichi frowned as she checked the time again. 2:15. He should have been leaving fifteen minutes ago. Yoruichi decided to change her plan. At first she was just going to wait until Ichigo left and deal with Orihime. But now she was going to test how much Orihime actually cared for Ulquiorra and see how much guilt this Ichigo is capable of and still deal with Orihime. She through her bag of vandalism items in the bushes. She could come back for that in the morning or have Ulquiorra get it.

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Orihime's cell phone number. It rung a few times before the voice mail picked up.

"Hi this is Orihime Schiffer thank you for calling..." Yoruichi hung up the phone. Not wanting to hear the rest of the voice mail she hung up. She tried the house phone and received no answer it went to voicemail as well. She called each phone a few more times and got the same response. She smiled everything was exactly how she wanted it to.

Yoruichi ran onto her best friend's porch and made herself breathe heavily with tears in her eyes. She needed to thank Rangiku for teaching her how to cry whenever she wanted. That was the third person she was going to need to thank tonight. This was the first time she's ever had to use fake tears. She began pounding on the door as hard and desperately as she could.

"Orihime!" She desperately yelled. She pounded the door harder.

"Orihime *pant* I *pant* need to *pant* talk to you!" Yoruichi wheezed.

"It's about *pant* Ulquiorra!" She continued to pound and yell at the door. She was angry and disappointed that his wife didn't even care enough to come to the door. If she wasn't here within the next five minutes Yoruichi was going to kick the damn door down, and slap the bitch around once she got her hands on her. She continued to pound on the door. She had three seconds to open this damn door.

Three She waited.

Two She raised her leg.

One She gave a test kick to the air

Zero- She sent her leg forward with all her might. But quickly brought it down as the door opened.

"Orihi-" The wooden door opened revealing the orange headed woman. Yoruichi could hear shuffling and assumed it was Ichigo fleeing the scene. Yoruichi pushed her way into the house tears still pouring down her face.

"Orihime I think Ulquiorra is missing! He hasn't answered any of my calls or texts all day and night! Do you know where he could have went? I was on my way here to ask you if you have seen Ulquiorra when I saw this guy vandalising this car in the driveway! He got scared when he saw me and ran."

"What car in the driveway?" She asked worriedly. She hurried to her window to see the destroyed car. Ichigo's car! Yoruichi frowned, she was more worried about the damn car than her husband.

"The new car you bought. Ulquiorra said that you bought a new car." Yoruichi lied. Orihime smiled guiltily as she hit herself lightly over the head.

"Haha of course! Silly me forgetting stuff like that!" Stupid broad Yoruichi thought. Yoruichi heard someone scream 'no' dramatically. She also thought she heard a small sobbing noise as well. Yoruichi tried to look out the blinds to see who did it but Orihime turned her back around. She heard the sound of a car door closing and car alarms before she heard the screech of the tires saying he was leaving. Yoruichi smiled on the inside.

"So you say Ulquiorra is missing?" She asked nervously.

"Yes, he didn't answer any of my calls or texts. I tried calling you a lot of times to see if you knew where he was but you didn't answer. Didn't you get any of my calls?!" Yoruichi asked in between sobs. Orihime looked away guiltily but Yoruichi pretended like she didn't notice.

"I'm sorry Yoruichi. I had a long day at work and had my phone on silent. But you need not to worry about Ulquiorra I'm sure he is at a friends house." Orihime said calmly. She wasn't even worried about her husband.

"Aren't you worried about him?" Yoruichi asked.

"Of course but I know Ulquiorra is a grown man that can handle himself. You should remember that as well. Besides did you forget he just recently got off work." Alright Yoruichi was going to call her out on her shit! Yoruichi slammed her hands down roughly on glass table.

"He gets off early on this day! Or did you forget?! I would expect you to be a little more concerned for your husbands well being!" Yoruichi shouted angrily. Orihime narrowed her eyes.

"Exactly what you said MY HUSBAND'S well being. How much I worry for him is my concern. I know Ulquiorra is safe. He is not a child and does not need his whereabouts known 24/7." She walked over to the door and opened it.

"This conversation is over. Get out of my house." She said softly. Yoruichi got up and grabbed Orihime by her orange locks.

"You are a bitch you know that. Here your husband is missing and the first thing you worry about is a car. He," Yoruichi pointed to a picture of Ulquiorra.

"Not another man should be in that bed upstairs with you right now! Not resting at a friends house! But no he is being ran out of his own home for your unfaithfulness! It doesn't matter how much of a nice person you are Orihime people will still see you as the unfaithful wife you are. Nothing you say will make you cheating on Ulquiorra okay! Did you know that Ulquiorra has continued to be faithful to you despite all the shit you've put him through?! You don't deserve him!" Yoruichi pulled her knife out.

"I planned on slapping you around a couple of times for what you have been putting Ulquiorra through but I remembered how much you hate a bad haircut and love your long hair. So I know this will affect you way more than any physical pain." Yoruichi put the knife near Orihime's roots ready to cut a large chunk of hair. If she didn't do it now then she wouldn't have the will to do it later. She tightened the grip on her hair ready to cut it all.

"No no no no no no Yoruichi please don't?" She begged with tears beginning to form in her eyes. One look into those shining orbs and Yoruichi's will to go through with it was gone. Damn, Yoruichi couldn't do it. Yoruichi put her knife away and pushed Orihime away from her into the door.

"Orihime I use to respect you." Yoruichi said as she moved past her and out the door. Orihime slammed the door angrily and slid down till she was on her knees and began crying. Where did her marriage go wrong?

Yoruichi stormed out of the house angrily. The bitch didn't even care about Ulquiorra! She grabbed her bag she had hid in the bushes and jogged off to her car. She drove to her house utterly exhausted! The only thing that could have made her day worth it all, was to see Ichigo's reaction. Orihime stopped her from seeing that. She sighed at least she met Neliel.

It didn't take long for her to get back to her house thankfully. Once she got through her front door she lazily kicked it closed. She could crash on her couch tonight. It was comfy enough. But then she would have to go get some covers and pillows and she didn't feel like doing that. She didn't feel like sleeping in the guest room either because her room was closer. She guessed she had to sleep with Ulquiorra tonight in her bed. Not, that she had a problem with that. It was just that he had a habit of unconsciously snuggling with her. It hurt her to know that he wasn't truly hers, and that moments like that were more out of friendship than romance. Maybe she was just being greedy and selfish. But when she woke up pressed firmly against his chest when they slept together, which was rare because Ulquiorra wasn't much for physical affection everything felt so right. It felt like she belonged there. It felt like he truly wanted her to be there. That was when she always remembered that they were just friends and that he was not hers but Orihime's.

"Ulquiorra," She said quietly to herself. She loved him and she was a fool for not realizing it sooner. Hell, she wrecked an expensive ass car for his pale ass. The things she does for one of her best friends amazes even herself. For Kisuke she beat the hell out of some Cirucci girl he was dating because she thought it was okay to throw his green and white hat into the fireplace just because she thought it was tacky. That was Kisuke's dead grandfather's hat. That was the last thing Kisuke had of him. She remembers him coming to school one day with not only a burnt hat but burnt hands and arms as well. Luckily the burns weren't third degree and healed quickly. But when Kisuke told her how he practically dived into the fireplace to rescue his hat, and she saw the pictures of his injuries Yoruichi hunted down that girl. Yoruichi found her driving her brand new car that her daddy bought her for her sixteenth birthday. Yoruichi remembered how Cirucci bragged about the car. Yoruichi being the person that she was purposely crashed her car into Cirucci's damaging both their cars greatly. But Yoruichi didn't stop right there she hopped out of her car and dragged Cirucci out of her car and slapped her around a few times. Cirucci pressed charges and Yoruichi spent about two weeks in juvie. Luckily Kisuke bailed her out and hacked into the police records destroying any evidence that she was even there so technically Yoruichi's record was still completely spotless.

For Kukaku Yoruichi set Kukaku's ex boyfriend who broke Kukaku's heart and cheated on her race car on fire. She got away with that though. That certainly taught Zaraki to never cheat on a woman again. Sometimes she wondered if she was insane or just one hell of a friend. She always went with the latter. Yoruichi walked past a picture of her, Ulquiorra, and Orihime at the beach. That was a happy memory, and when she looked at the picture she wondered why couldn't they all just be as happy as they were that day. She needed a drink. She went to her kitchen and pulled out a bottle of golden liquid. She read the label Bacardi, unlike Ulquiorra she had a rather high tolerance for alcohol so this was the only thing that was strong enough to get her drunk after nearly half a bottle. She pulled out a shot glass and went to her couch in the living room. She poured herself a shot, and then another, and another, and another until she was ten in. She only stopped there because she was out and needed to buy a few more bottles. Strange she remembers that the bottle was full last time she checked. She only felt the effects of the Bacardi slightly.

She dragged herself to her bedroom. Hopefully he was still asleep and wouldn't ask her where she went because she was too tired to explain. But tonight luck was not on her side. As she opened her room door she saw Ulquiorra awake and sitting up in her bed. Only the bottom half of his body was covered by the dark red comforter causing the moonlight shining in from her bedroom window to reflect of his masculine chest. It made his pale skin look...what was the correct words she was looking for? Ah yes! It made his pale skin look god-like. His ebony locks that she now realized he was growing out were a perfect contrast to his skin. And his green orbs though slightly droopy from the lack of sleep she assumed were captivating. It seemed as if she continued to stare into them she would be caught under his spell. If he could be any mythical creature that captivated people with their gaze, she assumed he would be an incubus. It certainly went with the theme of his dark beauty. She silently laughed to herself. She wouldn't mind him visiting in her dreams and having his way with her at night. She could imagine him now, long black hair, long horns that protruded to the side of his head, black fur that covered all his lower body and his arms, a long thin tail, and finally talons along with claws.

She realized she might have been drunker than she originally thought. As she was lost in her thoughts she didn't realize that Ulquiorra had gotten out of the king sized bed and was making his way towards her. Once he woke up he was, like always when they slept together expecting her to be in his arms. And when she wasn't he was dare he say disappointed she wasn't pressed up against him. That her warmth and body that fit perfectly to his frame was gone. He rarely slept in the same bed with her but when he did he knew they had a habit of being cuddled up against each other. He had actually woke up not too long after she left and couldn't go back to sleep, so he waited up for her. But she was here now and he could finally do something he's always wanted. As he approached her he noticed she was deep in thought. That was fine with him.

Yoruichi didn't feel as he picked her up and placed her on the bed. But she did notice when he climbed on top of her and positioned himself between her legs.

"Ulquiorra?" She questioned. What was he doing? He ignored her as he brushed a purple piece of hair behind her ear. He let his lips brush against hers in a gentle kiss yet short kiss. Her eyes widened in surprise. He smirked at her reaction. He decided to kiss, nip, lick, and gently suck on her neck. She gasped at the pleasure.

"Ulquiorra!?" She questioned again. Yet, he continued to stay quiet. Why was he doing this? Was he drunk again? She couldn't move away because he was using his body to keep her in place. And she was also too shocked to attempt to move. As Ulquiorra continued to give pleasurable attention to her neck he brushed his hands on the straps of her nightgown and pulled them off her shoulders.

"Ulquiorra st-" She was cut off by his lips crashing down onto hers. He refused to let her finish that command. He pushed his tongue past her teeth and into her warm mouth. His tongue leaving no spot untouched. He could taste the Bacardi she had not too long ago. She moaned into the kiss. She was tired of resisting. She didn't want him to stop anymore. She didn't care why he was doing this,all she wanted was him right now. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. She eased out of her nightgown, moaning as his hands roamed her nearly nude body. She could feel her body warming up. Ulquiorra pulled away from her warm mouth, much to her disappointment. She was about to pull him back to her until he brought his lips to her ear. His hot breath sending shivers up her spine. He whispered something into her ear.

"Yoruichi..." That was all she heard before everything faded to black.

Yoruichi awoke from her dream startled. Her heart was pounding quickly. That dream felt too real! She checked her surroundings and noticed she was in her living room on her couch. She must have passed out on the couch. She got up and went to her bedroom. She walked in slowly. She was satisfied when she saw a sleeping Ulquiorra, who was now waking from the door opening.

"Yoruichi it's late come back to bed." He said tiredly with a yawn. He scooted over so that he was near the edge putting a lot of space between them. But they both knew by time they woke up again she would be in his arms. She got into the bed and under the covers. It didn't take long for them to drift off to sleep.


	4. Two queens of Purple and Red

Pairing: Ulquiorra and Yoruichi a lot of mentions of Ulquiorra and Orihime and Orihime and Ichigo

Warning: Ooc'ness kinda hard keeping Ulquiorra and other characters in character.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters

Author notes: 1. Most likely the longest chapter yet, this is one of three parts! 2. Will switch from multiple point of views 3. If you don't understand something now, tell me. But it will most likely be explained in later chapters, still if you're curious ask me. 4. Started school so longer update times.

/

She clutched her stomach on the floor laughing at his half tanned body. His right side was tanned while his left side was as pale as snow. He just crossed his arms with an emotionless expression. She had convinced him, more like forced him to get a tan because he was as pale as a ghost and this girl he liked only like tanned guys. He was never coming to a damn tanning salon ever again!

"Is this your idea of a joke Yoruichi?" He asked while pointing to his body his voice devoid of emotion. She looked at him and once again burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Ulquiorra just began walking away but Yoruichi wrapped her arms around his legs still laughing he might add making it harder for him to move.

"No Ulquiorra you did this to your self. I told you to turn the other way when the timer went off." She said in between giggles. She knew she shouldn't be laughing at her friend, but she had never expected something like this too happen. He was tanned like Shunsui on his right side, and his usual powder white self on the left.

"The timer never went off." He said.

"Yes it did." She argued.

"No it did not Yoruichi." He retorted. He would have heard it if it went off, therefore it didn't go off.

"Yes it did Ulquiorra." She pulled out her phone and played My World by Justin Bieber. But Ulquiorra didn't hear it because his ears blocked out the voice of that pop star. Yoruichi said he had selective hearing whenever the pop star's song would come on.

"What was the point of pulling out your phone Yoruichi?" Ulquiorra asked. Yoruichi just gave him a wtf face. Did he really not just hear that song playing?

"Ulquiorra I played you the alarm that went off." She said. He just looked at her confused.

"No you didn't." He stated. She played Boyfriend by Justin Bieber and waited till the song was over to play Grenade by Bruno Mars.

"What songs did I just play?" She asked him.

"Grenade by Bruno Mars." He stated.

"And?" She questioned.

"That was all you played." He said with a bored expression. She just smirked. Maybe it was her fault for his bad tan.

"I also played Boyfriend by Justin Bieber." She said while getting up. He was about to open his mouth to say something but she cut him off.

"Don't worry about it. But you need to get back in the tanning bed for another twenty minutes on your other side." She said while pushing him to a tanning bed.

"I'm not going back in that thing." Yoruichi frowned at his words.

"It's either that or you can go around being two toned for a while." She put a finger on her chin in thought.

" Yeah I can see it now. People at school calling you Two Face. Then you'll have to hang with the Joker (Mayuri), Harley Quinn (Nemu), Bane (Yammy), the Mad Hatter (Kisuke) oh wait we already hang out with him. As I was saying Catman (Grimmjow), the Calendar Man (Barragan)-"

"Alright Yoruichi I'll get in the tanning bed. Just shut up." He stated tired of hearing people's nicknames from their school. He actually did hang out with a lot of those people but she got carried away with naming villains from her favorite comic book hero. Yoruichi smiled and opened the tanning bed handing him a pair of sunglasses. He took them and put them on before getting in the tanning bed.

"You better not let me sit in longer than I have to." Ulquiorra ordered.

"I promise." She stated with a grin. And the cat like woman was true to her word because exactly twenty minutes later she opened the capsule he was in and a now fully tanned Ulquiorra stepped out.

"See was that so bad?" She asked sarcastically. Ulquiorra just turned away from her. That was when she noticed Ulquiorra in his swimming trunks.

"Ulquiorra you were supposed to be naked." She stated. He just waved it off refusing to spend anymore time in this insufferable place. Its not like someone will be seeing his ass or other area anytime soon.

/

Ulquiorra woke up from his dream or memory, he didn't really know what the fuck to label it as. Ulquiorra remembered that was the first and last time he ever went to a tanning salon. Why the fuck did he remember that? Oh yeah that was the day he and Yoruichi went swimming in Yoruichi's private pool and he somehow lost his swimming trunks. Ulquiorra could swear to this day, that the purple haired feline had plotted that stunt because he ate the last of her grilled tilapia. Luckily only Kisuke, Kukaku, Yoruichi, and he were the only ones there. They didn't let him live that down for weeks especially Yoruichi. She even commented on his size down there. Speaking of said mischievous woman, was currently in his arms snuggled up against his chest. He checked the time it was only 4:23 a.m. Damn he needed to be at work at around 10 a.m. he was up way too early. Ulquiorra felt Yoruichi move slightly against him.

Her body was warm against his and she fit perfectly in place like a puzzle piece. For just five minutes at most when ever she was in his arms and he was awake he allowed himself to indulge in the comfort of a woman being in his arms. It's been so long since he has even held Orihime. Ulquiorra missed the warmth of a human body next to his. At first he didn't care for much physical contact but now since he has been without he has wanted it.

He held Yoruichi closer to him listening to the sound of her gentle breathing. Sometimes he believed her to be dead when her breathing was nonexistent. The pale skinned man realized that Yoruichi was truly like the ninja in the animes she loved watching.

Ulquiorra moved a piece of hair out of her sleeping smiled in her sleep and he wondered what she was dreaming about. Well at least she was happy. She moaned in her sleep. What the hell? Ulquiorra realized she was having that kind of dream. Now he really wanted to know what she was dreaming about and who. Would it be weird to ask her? Probably. Why would she need to dream of sex, Yoruichi could easily have any fantasy she wanted acted out with MANY willing participants. Ulquiorra just sighed as he stroked her hair. He didn't know enough of about his purple haired friend. The smallest thing he could have known was if she was in a relationship, yet he didn't know that. Ulquiorra just assumed she was single because she never mentioned a man in her life. If Yoruichi was still single then why? She had so many unique qualities a guy will look for in a woman. Ulquiorra honestly thought she was going to marry before he did.

Yoruichi never really mentioned any serious relationship while she was abroad and he honestly didn't know if Yoruichi was still a virgin or not. Ulquiorra just assumed she wasn't. How would it look if he asked her? He also kind of liked that another man probably hasn't touched Yoruichi in that way. If only he could touch her in that wa- Ulquiorra closed his eyes in frustration. He shouldn't be thinking of things like that. The only way the green eyed male would even touch another woman would be if he was separated or divorced from Orihime.

Ulquiorra didn't want for the woman he was with to be considered a homewrecking whore and be looked down upon. And he needed to stay with Orihime, despite all the love bleeding out from the body they called a marriage. Orihime's damn threat of suicide has him to fearful that she may even go through with it no matter how small the chance. Orihime knew how serious he would take that statement. Ulquiorra's mother committed suicide because of his unfaithful father who later died from a bullet to the head by his mistresses husband. This was why Ulquiorra didn't dare leave his wife, cheat on her, or lay a hand on her mister. He was nineteen when his mother died and twenty one when his father died.

Ulquiorra sighed for the second time as he once again moved Yoruichi's hair out of her face. She was so beautiful. Just this once Ulquiorra would do this, for he desperately needed to do this just to get it out of his system and never be tempted to do it again. Ulquiorra pressed his lips onto hers in a gentle kiss careful not to wake her. That was the last thing he needed Yoruichi to wake up and think he was taking advantage of her. Her lips were soft just like Ulquiorra imagined and just as warm. The ebony haired male pulled away from her satisfied and let her out of his arms. His five minute limit was up.

It wasn't that hard for him to drift back off to sleep. But if Ulquiorra would have stayed up five minutes longer he would have heard Yoruichi moan his name.

/

Orihime had long ago stopped crying. She lay in her bed restless as she ran her hands through her orange hair. Yoruichi could have cut it if she wanted to but she did not. Orihime loved her hair for very personal reasons and Yoruichi knew it.

'I would expect you to be a little more concerned for your husbands well being!' Orihime could have been more worried for her husband like Yoruichi said. The rest of the conversation ran through her head again.

'You are a bitch you know that. Here your husband is missing and the first thing you worry about is a car. He, not another man should be in that bed upstairs with you right now!' Orihime looked to her side and realized how big the bed actually was with just one person. Her husband was not there to fill the space.

'Not resting at a friends house! But no he is being ran out of his own home for your unfaithfulness!' Orihime let that part swim in her head. Would Ulquiorra really avoid coming home because of this? What was she saying? He took a longer work schedule just to avoid coming home. Now that she thought about it she noticed the nights he wasn't here were frequent. He would usually arrive home later and leave home early than she.

'Did you know that Ulquiorra has continued to be faithful to you despite all the shit you've put him through?! You don't deserve him!' Orihime believed she deserved him, but she also deserved Ichigo as well. She knew she has been denying Ulquiorra the physical attention he needed. She knows he must be insanely sexually frustrated because she knew he wouldn't cheat on her.

It has been about two months since Orihime stopped touching Ulquiorra. She has been neglecting her husband and her responsibilities as his wife. She wanted to make it up to him. Maybe they could go out tonight for dinner and if one thing led to another ease his troubles. After today she would divide her time among them was not going to allow Ulquiorra to leave her. She needed her husband just as much as she needed her mister. She needed them both for different reasons. Where was her husband anyway? She took out her phone and dialed his number.

/

Ulquiorra tiredly picked up his phone and checked the time. Who could be calling at five in the morning? He checked the caller idea and slid the little phone icon to its green counterpart.

"Hello?" He asked sleepily. He kept his voice low so as to not wake Yoruichi who managed to somehow wound up in his arms again.

"Ulquiorra?" A soft voice came from the other line. It was her. His wife had actually called him.

"Yes, its me Orihime." He stated his voice still sounding rough from just waking up.

"Ummm where are you? Are you okay? You didn't come home last night I was worried. When will you be home?" Ulquiorra couldn't believe his ears. She was worried about him. He looked at the sleeping woman next to him. Should he tell his wife where he is at?

"I'm at Yoruichi's house. Yes I'm okay. Do you need me? Is something wrong that you need me to be home now?" He asked. Something must be wrong his wife never checked up on him.

"You are at Yoruichi's house? Well that doesn't matter much now, as long as you're safe. No I don't need you but I would prefer if you came home. I can't sleep without you. So can you come home now please?" She asked. When did he got to Yoruichi's? No more importantly. What was he doing at Yoruichi's!?

Ulquiorra just thought about what she just said. She couldn't sleep without him. He wondered what brought this on. But he had a duty to his wife, so he needed to leave now.

"I'll be over in less than twenty minutes. I'm leaving now." He eased his way out of bed careful not to wake Yoruichi. He grabbed his clothes from yesterday and threw them on quickly.

"Okay. I'll see you when you get here... I love you." She added as an afterthought. How long has it been since she uttered those words to him? Ulquiorra just stopped dressing and paused momentarily. What does he say to that? He honestly didn't know if he loved her anymore. Maybe he could try to love her again? Yeah he could do that. There could actually be hope for this fucked up marriage. Maybe all they needed is a marriage counselor.

"I love you too. See you when I get there." He said his voice emotionless. He hung up his phone and placed it in his pants pocket. He finished dressing himself and folded his night clothes up and placed them in the drawer Yoruichi designated as his. He took a piece of paper and found a pen. He wrote a note to Yoruichi and set it next to the spot he was recently laying in. He slipped out silently.

As soon as he was gone Yoruichi sat up and took the note into her hands. She was a very light sleeper so when he got the call she was awake. She heard the whole conversation because Orihime's voice is rather loud over the phone. She feigned sleep so as to know what Ulquiorra decision was. The note in her hands was proof enough he left. She felt a pain in her heart knowing he had left. There was always this little voice in her head, that just told her to spare herself the pain and move on. Sometimes she was so tempted to listen to it. She could only smile bitterly, as she reminded herself she was a fool for falling in love with a married man.

She read the note in his neat handwriting.

Yoruichi,

You put up with me for another night like the good friend you are. I know I can rather be a handful when I'm drunk. I went home in case you're wondering where I am.

P.S. I had that dream/memory again when I got that bad tan. Did you dream last night?

P.s.s. I will only say/write this once. Thank you for being there for me.

Ulquiorra

Yoruichi just placed the note in her drawer.

"Yeah I did dream last night. I dreamt of you." She whispered to herself. She placed her head on her pillow tired. She needed rest. Hopefully by time she woke up again she wouldn't be feeling so...empty.

/

He drove to his house slowly wary of why his wife wanted him home. It would only take him five minutes to get home if he drove fast, ten if he went average, and twenty if he took the long way. He decided to take the long way so he could think. He unconsciously gripped his steering wheel tighter. His house was slowly approaching. It felt foreign to be able to park in his driveway, he had gotten so use to parking near the curb.

He set his car in park, turned his car off, got out the drivers seat, and closed his door all in one swift motion. He locked his car door and pulled out his house key inserting it into the door. He pushed the door open. There were no lights on downstairs but the one in the stairwell was on to give some light to any who entered. He made his way upstairs careful to avoid the carefully placed booby trap Orihime made for burglars. Someone always steps on it their first time at the Schiffer house.

Despite how easily the wooden floors creaked he made no sound as he ascended the steps. He was at the top in only a few long strides of his legs. He pushed the door open to his room and was instantly encased in a hug from his wife. She pulled away with a sheepish smile before kissing him on the lips. When she received little to no reaction she assumed it was because she had taken him by surprise. She pulled away and instead gripped his wrist and pulled him to bed with her. Once they settled in under the covers Orihime asked

"Ulquiorra can you get off work around 8 in the afternoon tonight?" She asked with a curious expression.

"Yes I can. Why?" Orihime just smiled in glee.

"It's a surprise! Just be off work and home by 8 okay." She said as she snuggled up against him. On instinct he wrapped his arms around her frame. It's been awhile since he has held her in his arms. It felt nice. Yeah, maybe there was hoomh to be hope for their marriage. She just snuggled closer to his warmth as she drifted off to sleep. Ulquiorra knew if anyone were to walk in right now, they would look like a couple happily married and not the actual fucked up one they were.

What was his wife planning?

/

Yoruichi awoke with a yawn and a stretch of her arms. She smiled when she felt the satisfactory pop of her joints. She checked the time it was 11:34 a.m. and it was Saturday. Ulquiorra was at work right now, so was Kisuke at his job, and Kukaku as well. She was the only one out of the group who didn't work on a Saturday morning, so she was left to fend for herself when it came to entertainment. She guessed being a detective, a scientist, and an explosive weapons experts would be near full time jobs.

While Yoruichi worked two jobs. The first being a martial arts teacher for a dojo she worked at part time and her more boring job of being a fashion designer for Rangiku's fashion agency. She wanted a more exciting career than fashion but her parents would allow no such thing. And when she had been old enough to actually decide what she wanted to do, she didn't have the heart to leave Rangiku and the others. She just wished it could bring her the physical thrill she craved.

The dojo brought her excitement when she could go there. She wouldn't be stopping by there until the afternoon. Yoruichi sighed as she thought of something to do until then. The first thing she was going to do was take a much needed shower. Yoruichi walked into her bathroom and in less than ten minutes she had showered and dressed. Sometimes she hated how she did simple task to quickly. Yoruichi decided to clean her house and after that she would play her new game. It took about thirty minutes to clean her house because she usually kept it neat and tidy.

Once she was done she hopped on her couch in the living room and turned on her t.v. Yoruichi picked up her game controller and mic. and switched her ps3 on.

/A lot of time later/

"Finish him" The deep voice of the game commanded. Yoruichi quickly inputed the correct button sequence at the correct distance away from her dazed opponent and watched as the background faded to black leaving only her character and her opponent's character in view. Yoruichi watched as her character gruesomely killed her opponent, hacking off all the limbs of the of ice ninja before finally decapitating the ice ninja with her bladed fans.

"Fatality" The deep voice said.

Yoruichi's character opened both her bladed fans and struck her victory stance while uttering her name.

"Good game!" Yoruichi stated into her mic excitedly. This opponent was her toughest one yet and had her on the ropes for a little while. But she pulled through and won the tournament.

"Yes, you are a worthy opponent and I look forward to fighting you again sometime." A young man's voice said. To Yoruichi he sounded like a child. Her opponent wasn't a sore loser and even sent her a friend request. She read the name on the screen.

"MA$TerIceDraG0n" Yoruichi read allowed. She chose to accept it and quickly checked the time on her phone. Yoruichi gasped and shut her Ps3 down before running out of her house. She was so late!

/

Ulquiorra just sighed as he finished writing up the last report from his most recent case. Ulquiorra looked at one of two more boxes full of cases and reports. His green eyes fell on the only other occupant in the room. Ulquiorra's partner lounged lazily in his seat half asleep. His partners steel gray eyes were half lidded with a bored expression dancing in them. His entire body language screamed calm, and uninterested.

"Want to talk about it?" His words nearly slurred together and incoherent, but Ulquiorra could understand him.

"There is nothing to talk about." Ulquiorra stated as he filed away the report.

"We can talk about your love life. It seems to be the main topic amongst our peers." He retorted.

"My business is none of their concern. Stark it's not your concern either." Ulquiorra stated with a mask of indifference. Why couldn't people just mind their own damn business? Stark opened his eyes fully at what Ulquiorra said. That fool continued to believe he had to shoulder his problems on his own. Ulquiorra was truly an idiot.

"You're an idiot if you believe that." Stark held up two fingers as he insulted his partner.

"One. Because when you lose focus on the job and become deep in thought I can no longer trust you to have my back because you are less alert. I'm not trying to get injured so you need to get your shit together. So on a professional level when my life is in your hands, your personal life is my business. I'm not trying to be put in the hospital like Yammy because I have a child to look after." Stark put his index finger down leaving only his middle up. Not only was he scolding Ulquiorra but he was saying 'fuck you' as well.

"Two. On a personal level your life is my business because you are my friend. So believe it or not I actually care about your you need to start talking." Stark put his last finger down and covered his mouth as he yawned. He was tired because Ulquiorra stayed at work so late Stark had to as well. The least Ulquiorra could do was tell Stark the reason why their hours had to get longer. The pay was satisfying yet Stark needed his sleep. Ulquiorra just sighed.

"Orihime wants me off work early today for a surprise." Ulquiorra stated.

"And you are skeptical as to why because Orihime has never once even acknowledged you as her husband since her affair started." Stark sat up straight as he uttered those words.

"Exactly," Ulquiorra replied. It was strange how his usual lazy friend could be dead on about how he felt. Stark put a finger to his chin in thought. He could see why Ulquiorra was skeptical. Orihime had been having an affair for some time now, and out of no where she wants to surprise Ulquiorra. Stark could only hope it was divorce papers because he knew Ulquiorra was not going to leave that woman.

"Your reasons for feeling the way you do are perfectly normal. But you should see what Orihime wants with you. I'm sure the chief will give you the day off, after all we bust are asses for more than enough hours a day." Stark looked at Ulquiorra indicating he was the reason for their long hours.

"I guess you are right. I'll go talk to the chief." Ulquiorra walked out of the door to his office.. Stark just leaned back in his chair preparing to take a nap, when he suddenly heard a phone ringing. Stark reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out. It wasn't his phone, which meant it was Ulquiorra's ringing. Starrk grabbed the phone off the desk and checked the caller I.D. He grinned as his saw the picture. Stark slid the phone icon to its green counter part.

"Hey beautiful," He answered happily.

"Hey handsome, where's Ulquiorra?"

"Talking to the chief. Can I take a message?" Stark asked.

"Not my type of message dear Coyote." She said playfully.

"And what message would that be?" He heard her giggle over the other line.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She teased seductively. Stark could only grin at this woman's antics. He liked her and her playfulness a lot.

"How about telling me over a cup of coffee?" Stark asked.

"No can do my dearest Coyote."

"Aaww Yoruichi it's just coffee, will you ever say yes to me?"

"Perhaps one day. So how has your daughter been?"

"Lilynette's fine. It's her mother's day to have her-" He stopped as Yoruichi interrupted him.

"I still have yet to meet her mother Coyote." Stark smiled. Yoruichi adored Lilynette when she first met her, Lilynette liked Yoruichi too.

"I'll have to introduce you to her one day, you two would get along perfectly. Oh and why do you refuse to call me Stark?"

"Because I like your first nam-," Stark could hear yelling in the background. "Gotta go Coyote tell Ulquiorra I said hi." Yoruichi said before hanging up. Just than Ulquiorra walked in.

"Yoruichi called." Stark said while throwing him the phone. The green eyed male caught the phone with ease.

"What did she want?" Ulquiorra asked curiously.

"Just to say hi. You know the usual flirty ways of the sexy kitty. She once again rejected me by the way." Stark stated with mock sadness. "Oh what I would do to get a date with your sexy kitty. Too bad she is yours and only likes me as a friend." He mumbled under his breadth.

Ulquiorra just looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?" He asked.

"I mean she is your best friend and she is very attractive with a one of a kind personality and it's obvious to me how you feel about her. You should have married Yoruichi." Stark stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Ulquiorra thought what life would be like if he had actually married Yoruichi. There would be no cheating wife, nights full of love and passion, a loving wife who he wants to spoil. A wife that didn't mind his lack of affection and emotions at times. Life with Yoruichi would be a dream, for she already accepted him for him. Not to mention she made up for his lack of personality.

Yoruichi was constantly there for him. Even though sometimes that was a problem because out of all the females around him it took triple the effort to control himself around her. Ulquiorra had slipped up last night when he kissed her the first time. He wouldn't lie to himself, the thought of cheating on his wife has crossed his mind so many times. More often than not Yoruichi has been the subject of his fleeting fantasies. But Yoruichi was his best friend and he knew not if she felt the same way about him. Why mess up a nice friendship over a chance?

"I am not one to ponder over what could have been. I only look to the present and future." Ulquiorra admitted.

"How's Lilynette doing?" Ulquiorra asked deciding to change the subject. Stark loved to talk about his daughter.

"She's fine. She started middle school and is getting along fine with some of the children despite her injury. But she has got in trouble for fighting in the first week because some girl was making fun of her injury. Though she kicked the little girls ass and earned some cred by beating up the bully." Stark stated with pride.

"She says she made friends with two nice girls, they are fraternal twins. I think she said their names were Yuzu and Karin. I forgot the last name. Today and tomorrow is her mother's day to have her." Stark said his shoulders drooping slightly. He loved every moment he could be with his little girl, and hated being away from her.

"Is she still refusing to call you dad?" Ulquiorra said.

"Yeah, she is still upset me and her mom divorced even though it has been about three years and me and her mom are still good friends." Stark stated.

"Lilynette will just probably need more time." Ulquiorra suggested.

"Yes she will." Stark stated soberly. A silence fell upon the two and it was a little time before Ulquiorra spoke.

"We get off early today. We leave at 7:00 p.m. or whenever we have all the work finished. So if you want to leave now you can." Ulquiorra stated. There wasn't much left to do and Ulquiorra could handle the rest of the paperwork. He knew Stark probably wanted to go home and rest.

"I'll help you finish off the paperwork and then we can go get a drink." Stark stated with a bored expression. What kind of friend would he be if he left Ulquiorra with all the work? Stark knew Ulquiorra was expecting him to just go home and catch up on some much needed sleep. But the man with grey eyes could go to sleep later. Right now he just wanted to help his friend and get a drink.

"Alright then grab a box over there." Ulquiorra pointed to one of the boxes in the corner.

/

Yoruichi set her phone down as she got dressed for training. It was fun talking to Coyote, she rather enjoyed one of her best friend's partner. Yoruichi finished wrapping bandages around her chest to bind them down. So that no teacher's skills were judged by their gender, the head teacher advised every woman to bind their chest and have nothing but their eyes showing. More often than not, a parent placed their child in a class with a teacher of their child's gender thinking the teacher would give special treatment. So by eliminating the gender roles every child trained in unisex classes with teachers of unknown genders.

The master wanted every teacher to be treated equally and judged by their skills not stereotyped by their gender. As punishment for being late to practice Yoruichi had to spar with one of the other teacher's. It was a tradition more for the students to be entertained than actual punishment because the Yoruichi threw her bag with her normal clothes in it into her locker.

"Come on kitty-cat. The students are waiting for your punishment." Yoruichi looked over to the owner of the voice who was leaning casually against the wall. She knew who it was but the students did not. She looked into grey eyes with her golden ones before smiling. This was always her sparring partner.

"Are you going to punish me?" Yoruichi asked innocently. Her partner's eyes danced with amusement for a moment before they spoke.

"Yes." The voice stated calmly.

"Well then let us commence with your weekly humiliation." Yoruichi teased while getting up and walking out of the changing room along with the other person.

As she walked across the dojo she saw the students standing in a row and waiting obediently for orders at their spots. The students had been trained well. Yoruichi stopped in the center of the long line and bowed as the master spoke.

"Students for keeping you waiting for their tardiness. Your teacher shall be punished." Yoruichi could hear some gasp of surprise, most likely from the newbies.

"Their punishment shall be an all out spar with another teacher." The master pointed to Yoruichi's partner. Yoruichi rose from her bow and stared down her partner trying to size them up. One thing that was taught to the students was intimidation through sight and body language alone. Her partner was doing it as well. Yoruichi saw out of the corner of her eye some students cower slightly.

"Get ready!" The Master yelled. Yoruichi and her partner began to circle each other like predators.

"Strike!" The other figure lunged at Yoruichi. At the last possible second Yoruichi stepped to the side slightly, and brought her knee into her opponent's stomach using their momentum against them. Her partner was quick to recover as they sent blow after blow into her direction. One good kick to her stomach sent her off her feet. Yoruichi recovered by flipping her body and skidding to a halt. Her partner once again assaulted her with punches and kicks. But this time she was ready. Yoruichi blocked them all before jumping into the air, wrapping her legs around her partner's neck and using her weight and gravity to bring herself to the ground along with her opponent in a dangerous pin.

The students just awed at the skill and strength of their teachers.

"Enough" The master commanded. Yoruichi immediately released her friend and stood on her feet. She offered her hand down to her friend, who graciously took it.

"You have bested me once again." Her friend whispered loud enough for only her to hear.

"And you have given me a run for my money once again." Yoruichi replied as equally silent with a deeper voice. In case someone had better hearing than they anticipated. She had to put her voice as that of both a man's and a woman's.

They both stood and picked out their students to train for the day. For the next few hours they and the other teachers trained their students.

"So do you think Yoruichi is a boy or girl?" One student asked another.

"A boy duh, no girl could throw you around like he did during class big brother!" A student replied. The sound of their voices receded as they walked further away from Yoruichi's resting spot.

Yoruichi just rested as the last of the students and teachers left the dojo. She pulled off her mask that concealed everything but her eyes enjoying the cool air that hit her slightly damp face. Some of her hair stuck to her face, from the sweat. Besides herself there was only two other people still present, so she could shower in peace. The locker rooms were unisex so most of the teachers opted to not shower there while some did. Yoruichi didn't mind but she hated a crowded shower room, so she waited till the amount of people died down. Yoruichi finished undressing before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself. She headed towards the showers. She could hear and smell running water which meant someone else was in there showering already. Hopefully they didn't mind someone showering with them.

"Do you mind company?" Yoruichi turned around at the sound of her sparring partner's voice. Her eyes trailed over their body. Black shoulder length locks trimmed dark brown stuck to their slightly sweaty frame. Pale skin was slightly flushed do to the heat. Calm grey eyes stared into her golden ones.

"No not at all." Yoruichi replied. Her partner only sighed in relief.

"Good because I already prepared a shower for both of us." Yoruichi just walked into the shower followed by her partner and true to her partner's word two steaming hot showers were running. Yoruichi hung her towel up, and stepped under the hot water of the shower on the right. Her partner hung their towel up as well and but took the shower on the left.

They showered in silence each respecting the others privacy until Yoruichi turned around to let the hot water run down her soapy back. Because her friend was so respectful, she abandoned her usual teasing and curious ways and decided to keep her eyes from looking at their naked body. Yoruichi tried her hardest moving her eyes from left to right, up and down, but once her eyes landed on a pale toned leg they stuck.

'Damn it I'm such a pervert.' She thought to herself. Yoruichi's eyes wandered from the foot upwards- wait foot? She should be seeing a heel. That meant her friend was just as perverted as she. But when her eyes travelled to meet the usual calm grey ones, her eyes saw regret in the oceans of grey. That was when Yoruichi realized that her friend had not been looking at her naked body directly but at a scar on it. A scar caused by them. The scar was on her back which meant they had turned around before her. Had they been staring in regret for awhile now? Yoruichi knew her friend regretted deeply what happened even if it was an accident.

"It was an accident Tensa Zangetsu." Yoruichi reminded her friend gently.

"It was a stupid mistake because of my stupidity and eagerness to impress my father. I apologize for looking." He admitted his voice lightly laced in sorrow. The wound despite it being nearly three weeks old had still looked freshly closed, like it could break and begin bleeding at any moment. It ran from the middle of her back diagonally down to the right side. All he could remember that night was his bleeding friend laying nearly unconscious in his arms, the sirens of an ambulance, the rushing sound of footsteps, the medics hurried voices, and the bloody sword that lay thrown to the side.

"TensaZangetsu it was an accident." Yoruichi reaffirmed trying to cheer him up. It didn't seem to be working, as TensaZangetsu still had that regretful look in his eyes. It was an accident, that she not even under torture would admit to anyone was glad happened. For if it didn't Yoruichi wouldn't have become such good friends with Tensa Zangetsu. She was not going to let him wallow in self guilt, if she had a say in it. Yoruichi walked out of the shower grabbing her towel and wrapping it around her body.

"Come on TensaZangetsu if you honestly still feel bad about the accident then grab your wallet and car keys we are making a few stops." Yoruichi stated with a mischievous grin.

/

They placed their now empty shot glasses down onto the bar's counter.

"Are you okay to drive?" Ulquiorra asked his partner. He himself had only drunk enough to loosen his nerves, though he was sober enough to drive.

"Yup, I can handle my liquor way better than you can." Stark boasted with a confident smirk. Despite how much Ulquiorra denied it he was a fucking lightweight. Ulquiorra just smirked as well. Stark checked his watch frowning at the time. While they were at the bar, his friend had told him of all the things that transpired last night and early morning. Ulquiorra's lips became looser with the right alcohol. Luckily Stark knew which was the right.

"It's time for us both to be home." Stark stated while getting up. Ulquiorra set some money on the counter getting up as well. Both males fished through their pockets looking for their respective set of keys to their livelihood. Ulquiorra and Stark both pulled out their keys at the same time.

"Well my friend this is where we part ways. Call me tonight and tell me what happens. Good luck." Stark stated with a sloppy grin. Ulquiorra was the first to leave from the bar he and Stark had come to call there own. Yup Harribel did this place nice.

Ulquiorra drove away from his and Stark's favorite bar towards his home. As he parked outside of his house in his drive way he didn't feel nervous at all. The liquor had done its job. Ulquiorra sighed before stepping out of his car and entering house. He had half expected to see a frantic wife scrambling away from her orange headed mister, but Ulquiorra was instead met with the sight of a dressed up Orihime holding a white dress shirt, blood red tie, and matching black dress pants with a lovely smile plastered on her beautiful face.

/

Well that's the end of the first part of three. I'll be updating this rather soon. Reviews are like puppies, and kitties I absolutely love them.


	5. At their queens side they stand

Part two: Only one queen can they serve

She looked beautiful yet so sexy in her short blood red strapless dress that clung to her hour glass figure. Some of her cleavage showed sparing only a small glimpse of her breast that would make you want to see more. Ulquiorra's eyes travelled down her smooth legs to the blood red heels whose straps wrapped around her ankles an feet, she wore. Even a woman that generally didn't wear those kind of shoes, would find herself wanting to rip the strappy heels of his wife's feet.

Because of how they were made, the designs of the heels could be changed to a various amount of different designs. Yoruichi had designed and created her those heels as a wedding present. They were truly one of a kind, and any woman would be dying to have them.

In Orihime's other hand she held a black clutch purse. Her orange hair was done up in an elaborate wavy ponytail held up by a beautiful scrunchy with a red hibicus on it that showed her neck and the jewelry she wore. On her left wrist she wore four bracelets, two black and two silver. On her right wrist she wore a black bracelet with beautiful red hibiscus flowers trimmed silver. Orihime wore some silver earrings with a matching necklace. As for makeup she just put on mascara and lip gloss.

"We're going out to dinner tonight!" Orihime said excitedly. She had made reservations last night and had to pull some strings to get the usually booked restaurant to spare a table.

"We have reservations at 9:00 p.m. so we need to get you ready in an hour." Orihime walked over too Ulquiorra handing him his apparent outfit for the night. Ulquiorra grabbed the clothes and placed them on the bed in their room before taking a shower. It didn't take him long to shower and then dress himself, his wife was gracious enough to place his suit jacket on the bed along with the other clothes. Ulquiorra grabbed a bottle of his favorite cologne and sprayed it on himself. Once Ulquiorra was completely done getting ready he looked at himself in the mirror his wife kept in their bedroom.

Staring back at him was a handsomely pale man wearing a black suit and white dress shirt and his blood red tie. His hair which had grown longer than he usually kept it fell to his shoulders. The birth marks that looked like tear trails under his eyes stood out more. How the hell they came out green was unknown to the doctors but hell there was a lot of people that didn't exactly fall into the category of normal when it came to genetics. His green eyes bore into his reflections, wondering if this was such a good idea.

For some reason he felt like something was going to happen tonight. Ulquiorra knew not if it was a good feeling or a bad. It was after all unexpected. Then again Orihime could just actually miss his presence and wanted to make amends. Maybe he was just thinking to much into it. Ulquiorra should just try to enjoy tonight.

Yeah, and then they could probably try and fix this messed up marriage and get a marriage councillor. As Ulquiorra walked out of their bedroom he headed downstairs to see his wife grinning and waiting for him a black shawl resting over her bare shoulders. As he got closer to Orihime he could smell her perfume of lilacs and inhaled lightly to get a better smell of the enticing fragrance. That was the perfume he got her for her birthday.

Such an enticing fragrance it had, he later learned why his wife wanted that particular brand being that it supposedly turned men on by smelling it.

"Come on let's go, I can't wait any longer!" Orihime tossed his keys to him. Obviously they were taking his car. Ulquiorra caught them easily and pressed the unlock button twice on his automatic car starter. As Ulquiorra heard his engine rev to life he could only begin walking forward taking his black coat from his wife's arms and putting it on with one swift motion.

He held out his hand to his wife and the corners of his mouth turned up only slightly, barely noticeable if you didn't know what to look for. Ulquiorra would give tonight a chance, he would play the role of the prince in those stupid ass fairytales he hated and woo his wife all over again. Ulquiorra could work on loving her again, even though they both know nothing will ever be the same. From the tiny pebble left of love he held for his wife, he would try to build it to Mount Everest once more.

"Shall we go my princess? For your chariot awaits." Ulquiorra said with a sexy smirk. Luckily Orihime did know what to look for and with a smile she placed her perfectly manicured hand in his own.

"We shall." Orihime stated while leading them to his car. With the sound of tires screeching and the smell of burnt rubber Ulquiorra sped off. Along the way Orihime happily described this new restaurant she had made the reservations for called " KyokaSuigetsu". It was a night themed restaurant with s beautiful decorum that made it popular among couples of all ages. As Ulquiorra pulled into the parking lot, he realized just how popular this place was.

He had no time to find a parking spot. But thank God for valets! Ulquiorra stepped out if his car as the valet opened the door for Orihime. She stepped out quickly as well, and Ulquiorra went to the other side of the car to get her. Ulquiorra handed to blue haired man with feathers on his eyes the keys to his car and took his wifes arm in his own.

But before walking away he read the valets name tag. Yumichika.

Orihime could barely contain her giddiness as they walked to the entrance. Even the outside was beautiful. The trees had white flowers that when moonlight struck them there beauty was only enhanced. The beautifully trimmed bushes had an assortment of white lights on them. The white pillars were a nice touch as well.

As they walked in they were stopped at the entrance by a rather large man.

"Name?" The large man asked while looking at his clip board. It was Orihime who spoke first.

"Reservation for two under Schiffer." She spoke softly. The larger man just nodded his head before stepping out of the way letting them through. A short blonde haired woman, with an eye being covered by some bandages lead them to their seat. With a peppy grin she greeted them.

"Hi my name is Menoly and I'll be your server today. I can get you anything to drink right name and give you some time to look over your menu. So what will you be drinking tonight?" Menoly asked while pulling out a notepad and pen. Ulquiorra ordered a bottle if red wine before sending her off. Menoly placed a small device on thier table and explained its purpose.

"Just press the button if you need me for anything or when you're ready to order." Menoly stated as she went to get them some wine. Ulquiorra often found himself admiring the interior of the restaurant with its lovely shades of white and black. The beautifully designed walls were a porcelain white along with the four columns/pillars that rested in each corner of the room. The floors were an obsidian marble as black or blacker than his hair. The ceiling which had what looked to be an interchangeable skylight had an exact replica of the perfect starry night sky.

Many constellations could be seen in the twinkling sky. The lighting was perfect for a romantic mood and even some booths adorned candles for their lighting. The black leather booths offered some privacy for couples who wanted to share a quick kiss or two because they were in the mood. All the seating was off to the side to make room for the ball room that took up the center of the restaurant and the dancing couples. Slow songs could be heard being played by the live performers who took their stance upon the stage placed conveniently for them.

This place was calm, serene, elegant and so many other things that Ulquiorra could understand how it quickly became a four star restaurant in five months, give or take a few more months of being open this place will be rated five stars. Orihime was first to break the silence among them.

"It's such a lovely place." Her eyes shone as she spoke.

"I agree. " Ulquiorra replied.

"So do you kn-"

"Here's your wine." A wine glass was placed in front of each of them, and with quick hands wine was poured half way until the cup was full. Orihime's was poured first and then Ulquiorra's. Their server Menoly had placed the wine bottle in a bucket of ice that found its way on their table.

"So did you figure out what you will be eating tonight?" Menoly asked curiously. Ulquiorra handed her his menu.

"The seafood pasta with scallops cooked in white whine."

"I'll have a mixed garden almond salad with a mixed berry and ranch dressing." Orihime stated politely while taking a sip from her wine glass as she handed Menoly her menu as well.

"Your food will be out shortly." Menoly stated with a grin. As they waited they attempted to make small talk to fill in the moments of months of lack of companionship. To be perfectly honest it was awkward at first. Each one trying their hardest not to bring up anything pertaining HIM. Finally they had found some common ground when both their ears perked up to a certain song being played on the dance floor. That was their wedding song.

Orihime stood up with a grin and held her smaller hand out to her husband.

"Care to dance?" Ulquiorra was about to respond until Menoly came back with their food.

"It can wait until after we are done." Ulquiorra stated as they began to eat in silence.

/ about an hour earlier/

With a satisfied grin Yoruichi kicked open her front door carrying armfuls of shopping bags she had gotten. Tensa Zangetsu came in after carrying the same amount of bags as she. He set the bags next to her couch and plopped down on said furniture. Yoruichi seeing her exhausted friend just smiled and lay her body across the top part of the same couch.

"You shop too damn much." Tensa Zangetsu grumbled. He did not know this woman could shop this much!

"Well I don't usually shop that much but since you were so willing to pay for an all expense paid shopping spree I thought why not take advantage of it. Besides I had fun, didn't you have fun?" Yoruichi asked curiously.

"No," Tensa Zangetsu answered back quickly. The amount of embarrassment he felt when helping her pick out her under wear could never be lived down. Not to mention the predatory and lust filled gazes he received from most woman in Victoria's Secret. He felt as if any moment they would pounce on him.

All the while he heard their frequent whispers, about he and Yoruichi. Some spoke of how cute it was he was helping his girlfriend. Some talked about his blushing. Some talked about how they wish he was theirs. Some talked about what TensaZangetsu and Yoruichi were doing in bed and how he would react to all her Lingerie. The more jealous bitches as Yoruichi liked to call them would talk about how she or he were to good for the other.

To make matters worse Yoruichi insisted he pick her out one pair that he favored while she went to try on her other pairs, just so she could have a guy's opinion. So Tensa Zangetsu skimmed uncomfortably through the racks of lacy material until he found a lacy dark red bra and panties. Yoruichi liked them and was amazed she didn't see them before. Sadly that was only one of many stores they went to. The only one that he felt comfortable in was GameStop. Yoruichi seemed to be enjoying his embarrassment and Tensa Zangetsu believed that was her plan all along. TensaZangetsu was brought out of his reminiscing by the sound of Yoruichi's voice.

"Well we still have one stop to make but it involves changing into something more formal." Yoruichi stated while getting up. She walked over to the sea of shopping bags and picked up three. Yoruichi set two of the three bags in front of TensaZangetsu.

"Change into that." Yoruichi walked to her own room. TensaZangetsu waited till he heard the door close before pulling out the contents of the bags. The first thing his hand grabbed and pulled out was a silk dark purple dress shirt. Next came some black dress pants, a black vest, a black tie, some gray socks, and black dress shoes. When did Yoruichi go and buy this? Tensa Zangetsu had been with her all day yet he never saw her once walk anywhere near a men's clothing store.

Just goes to show how surprising Yoruichi can be. He got dressed quickly, not all that surprised everything fit perfectly. It was when he got to the damn tie Tensa Zangetsu became annoyed. He could never tie one properly and usually favored bow ties anyway. While trying to tie his tie he didn't hear when the door upstairs opened. Or the sound of Yoruichi walking downstairs. Nope all he felt was warm hands gently move his own away, and tie the tie for him. TensaZangetsu looked up, well down because he was taller than Yoruichi. If he was a teenage boy, he would have had a nose bleed.

Oh damn! Stunned slightly from the shock TensaZangetsu was speechless. He has NEVER seen Yoruichi in anything besides casual clothes of jeans and a shirt, the occasional sweat outfit, and their uniforms.

But this Yoruichi was wearing a dress!

"You should really learn how to tie a tie." Yoruichi said in a playfully scolding tone. She had to admit she did a pretty damn good job picking out the colors for him. But something was missing and Yoruichi couldn't quite put her finger on it. His outfit consisted of a purple dress shirt, whose sleeves he rolled up just above his elbow. Of a black vest that along with the shirt fit his lean form nicely. Black dress pants and dress shoes. TensaZangetsu's shirt was tucked into his pants.

Oh wait Yoruichi figured out what was wrong with his outfit. Yoruichi took away the tie and unbuttoned the two very top buttons of his shirt admiring the improvement.

"That's better." She stated while moving back a few steps to get a better look at him. He'll have women and probably some men staring at him 24/7. Yoruichi couldn't wait, after all the embarrassment she put him through today. Yoruichi had done what she intended, and that was to get him to stop feeling bad about her scar. It took the majority of the day and a lot of shopping and his money to do it. But she did it.

TensaZangetsu just stared at Yoruichi still unable to speak. Apparently she wanted to be color coordinated because her dress was the exact shade of his shirt. Her dress was long, stopping just a few inches above her ankles. It was strapless held up only by her breast. Only the top part of them were showing teasing any man with the thought of exploring what was underneath. The dress was glittery by just the right amount. Not too little for it to be plain and not to much for it to be a complete eye sore. Some of her back was showing as well.

The dress had a slit on the right side going all the way up her thigh stopping just below her waist. It showed a damn good amount of her mocha thigh. Wait was she wearing underwear? The dress only left some to the imagination. It was meant only for the bold and most confident of woman. So it was the perfect dress for Yoruichi. Her heels were like the dress with the color and design. Her heels were four inches tall and framed her feet nicely. The actual heel of the shoe was a heart.

Yoruichi wore only heart shaped earrings and a silver anklet on right ankle. Her hair fell below her shoulders in waves and curls. She wore lip gloss and that was the only makeup she could tell she was wearing. TensaZangetsu knew a woman would never tell so he wouldn't ask. She had a silver purple clutch attached to a bracelet on her left wrist. He could smell the the scent of lavender coming off of her. As he looked her over TensaZangetsu could only wonder what he got himself into.

"Speechless?" Yoruichi asked teasingly with a smirk. Did she really have to smirk like that at a time line this? TensaZangetsu just looked away.

"You look pretty." He stated politely. That was what his father always told him to say to a woman. Not that she looks sexy, and to only say beautiful to your girlfriend.

"Oh just pretty? Well maybe I should go put something more sexy on?" Yoruichi suggested with a playful grin.

"No no. That will do just fine. Where are we going anyway?" He asked. This woman would be the death of him with all her teasing. He could handle the light teasing and even throw some back but when she got heavier with her teasing he faltered and could no longer throw it back.

"To KyokaSuigetsu for dinner. We haven't eaten all day and I couldn't just send you home without dinner. I can't really cook so we are going to have to go out." Yoruichi admitted. Now that he thought about it he was hungry and he did want to try that new restaurant he had heard so much about.

"Okay." TensaZangetsu grabbed his wallet and phone placing them in his pants pocket. He turned around ready to pick up his keys but instead found himself catching Yoruichi's car keys.

"Nope we are taking my car." Leaving no room to argue Yoruichi grabbed his wrist and dragged him out the door and into her car.

"Wait!" Before getting in the car TensaZangetsu dragged Yoruichi close to him and held her by her waist and took several pictures, in various poses with Yoruichi. Some were out right ridiculous but he would keep them all. He took some of just himself and some of just Yoruichi, but the majority of them were of them together. Once he was done they got in the car and drove away. Yoruichi had to tell him where to turn and how to get there. But in twenty-two minutes they arrived. It took them about fourty minutes to get dressed and ready so in a total of 1 hour and 2 minutes later they had arrived to the entrance of KyokaSuigetsu. It was beautiful and Yoruichi couldn't help but marvel at it.

TensaZangetsu stopped the car, got out and opened the passenger door for his friend.

"Such a gentleman." Yoruichi stated as she took his hand.

"Born and raised as one." He replied with a smirk. His mother made sure of that.

TensaZangetsu handed an awaiting man with dark blue hair and feathers on his face the car keys. Walking to the entrance they were stopped by a large man.

"Reservation?"

"Shihoin table for two." The larger man looked Yoruichi up and down before he stepped aside.

"Enjoy your night." He stated. A girl with two black ponytails walked over to them and led them to a table.

"I'm Loly and I'll be your waitress tonight. For now what would you like to drink?" Loly smiled as she pulled out a notepad and paper.

"I'll have a beer, she'll have a green apple martini." TensaZangetsu ordered for them both. Yoruichi just grinned as she set her menu down.

"I'll be back with your drinks." Loly set a button down on the table.

"Just press that if you ever need me." Once Loly was gone Yoruichi spoke.

"What if I don't like green apple martinis?" Yoruichi asked curiously.

"But you do. I remember you saying you could use one after training one day." TensaZangetsu replied with a smile.

"You're right. I remember that day very well. " Yoruichi stated as she recalled the events if that day. That was when he remembered something very important he wanted to ask.

"Yoruichi is... is this-"

"A date? It's however you see it TensaZangetsu. It can just be an outing for friends or it can be a date. I don't mind long as you have a good time and you stop feeling bad about what happened a month ago, I don't care what you call it. I just want you to know I forgive you and that you should forgive yourself." As Yoruichi spoke her signature grin disappeared only to be replaced with a sincere smile. TensaZangetsu had to agree, it's about time he forgave himself.

Hhmm, it looks like she finally gotten through to him.

"So was all the embarrassment you put me through today on purpose?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I just merely wanted a man's opinion on my clothes. Haven't you ever went with a girlfriend to pick out clothes? " Yoruichi half lied. TensaZangetsu shook his head no.

"Oh? Well I wouldn't have guessed. You picked the right pair, something sexy yet not skimpy. I epecially enjoyed the dark red pair you picked. Maybe you'll get to see me in it one day." Yoruichi joked with a teasing smile. Oh why did she have to do that? Now he was imagining his friend wearing the underwear he was practically forced to pick out. His cheeks turned a light pink. Only this woman could make him act so ... out of character. He usually had a calm demeanor.

"You blush a lot, are you a virgin? Wait what am I saying of course not. You have woman af-" Yoruichi noticed TensaZangetsu looking away a little guilty.

"Oh...OH!" Yoruichi's eyes widened slightly.

"You really are a virgin. I'm sorry, I didn't know. I just... I mean... It's nothing... Why?" Yoruichi finally settled on a question.

"I'm abstinent." He admitted. Yoruichi's eyes softened.

"There is nothing wrong with that. I forget how old are you?"

"22 I'll be 23 this year," TensaZangetsu stated

"I'm 23 already turned. Well do you have a girlfriend?" Yoruichi asked.

"No, my last one left me about a year ago because... well you know." TensaZangetsu looked at his lap with a blush. He remembers very well how hard it was to tell her no.

"What about you do you have a boyfriend." He asked.

"No."

"Are you a virgin?"

"What do you think?" Yoruichi asked playfully.

"No, It's just that..." Yoruichi got out of her seat and approached TensaZangetsu. As Yoruichi whispered the answer into his ear, she looked at the reader. Once Yoruichi was done she moved back to her seat with a grin.

"W-" TensaZangetsu was about to say something rather important when Loly came back with their drinks

"Here are your drinks." Loly placed he cup of beer in front of TensaZangetsu and the Martini in front of Yoruichi.

"Are you ready to order?" Loly asked with a clearly fake smile.

"I'll have the steak medium-well." He ordered.

"I'll have one of everything." Yoruichi ordered casually as if it was a common occurrence. Even TensaZangetsu looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Um Miss you do realize what you said right. Are you sure you don't want to consume less food. Its rather unhealthy..." Loly tried to explain. But honestly in her mind she was going fat-ass. How the fuck can this greedy pig get a man like him?

"Yes, I know what I ordered. I can wait as long as it takes for the order to be completed." Yoruichi said slightly annoyed. Just take her fucking money, and give Yoruichi her damn order. It was none of their business how much she ate.

"Um yes ma'am." Loly said as she wrote down the order and left. The head chef was going to hate this. Yoruichi turned to her friend with a frown.

"You must think my appetite is rather unladylike. Or that I am fat for wanting such a large amount of food. Or are you disgusted?" Yoruichi stated seriously. It wouldn't be anything new for some male she was eating dinner with whether they be friend or date to feel one of those. She couldn't help her appetite, and the doctors just said it was a rare occurrence. 1: 10,000,000. TensaZangetsu just looked into her eyes, knowing she spoke from experience.

"None, just surprised." He admitted honestly.

"Oh... Can you dance?" Yoruichi asked wanting to change the subject.

"Yes."

"Then would you like to dance while we wait?" She asked excitedly.

"Can you keep up?" He taunted.

"I guess we'll never know until we see." Yoruichi retorted as she got up and walked to the dance floor. TensaZangetsu was quick to follow. As they made their way to the dance floor the next song to play was a slow song that would involve changing partners at most once. Taking their positions Yoruichi placed her right hand on his shoulder and her left hand in his. TensaZangetsu placed his left hand on the small of her back as the other held her hand gently.

The soothing sound of the music had yet to fall on awaiting ears as everyone took there position with their partners.

/

Both had finished their meal in mere seconds of the other. Ulquiorra surprisingly finished faster than his wife. Orihime with a smile pushed her plate away. Despite it being a quiet meal Orihime missed sharing something as simple as dinner with her husband.

"That was pleasant." He stated as he stood up. Ulquiorra walked over to Orihime and held out his hand like she had done moments ago.

"Care to dance?" He asked.

"I would love to." She took his hand into her own and Ulquiorra pulled her up. They made their way to the dance floor, claiming one of the already fastly vanishing spots as their own for so many couples wanted to partake in this dance.

Orihime placed her right hand on his shoulder and her left in his right hand. Ulquiorra placed his right hand on the small of her back shortening the already small distance between them even further as he pulled her slightly closer.

That was when the music played. And all the leaders took the first step leading their partner in the proper direction. If trust was high enough the partner allowed themselves to be blindly led. Ulquiorra was the leader and Orihime followed his every step obediently. Surprisingly Ulquiorra was a great dancer and Orihime figured this out at a friends formal party they went to.

Every move they made was practiced, every turn they completed flawless, every spin she found herself safely back in his arms. Ulquiorra and she were great partners, and it very well showed as many couples stared at them in envy and awe but they were not the only ones looked at with envy, one other pair could rival their own skills.

/

Yoruichi was always a reluctant leader unless the dance was predominantly male leadership. Most partners would often leave her flat on her ass or their skills not up to par with her own so she couldn't trust them to lead her in these dances. Hopefully now she wouldn't need to worry and could let a male guide her for once. But he would have to prove it. TensaZangetsu did try to lead her, but she was reluctant. He needed her fully compliant.

"Yoruichi drop your guard and allow me to be the one to show you the proper way to dance with a trusted partner." He whispered to her. Yoruichi had did as she was told. TensaZangetsu better not disappoint! The effect was almost instantaneous. Their movements became more graceful and fluid.

Their steps in sync with one another as if they've been dancing partners for years rather than mere minutes. Yoruichi couldn't help but smile at his skill, this was the third male in all her lifetime to be on par with her. The turns were perfect and graceful, the spins elegant and enchanting. He realized Yoruichi's dress was made for dancing. Meant to catch the spotlight and shine beautifully. Made for easy movement and access. But it was still also meant to show off her body.

One graceful spin and she was back in the safety of his arms, not on her ass because a partner failed to catch her. When she had a good partner she moved with such ease she appeared to be gliding at times. Now was one of those times.

"You dance rather well." He complimented.

"As do you" Yoruichi stated as they swayed.

"Give me time kitty cat and I can show you my true skill." TensaZangetsu stated as he spinned her around.

"I look forward to seeing it and I can show you mine as well." Yoruichi grinned showing her pearly whites.

"Unfortunately my time is coming to hand you over, I can already tell now that men will be fighting to be your partner." TensaZangetsu looked at the awaiting men in the crowd that had gathered to watch them. He could see their eyes were more interested in her attire than her actual dance skills. He could see their eyes hungrily roam over her body, despite being near their dates. TensaZangetsu was a little reluctant to hand her over more for their sakes than Yoruichi. If Yoruichi had been his, he would have very much claimed her lips as his own just to show those males she was his, and his alone.

But just as TensaZangetsu witnessed the male predators of the crowd. Yoruichi saw the envious gazes of the females, the way TensaZangetsu handled her so gently yet took control as well sent some of them in fits of jealousy. The way Yoruichi could trust herself to him and he treated her with the proper respect and not the eye candy she made herself out to be. Yup other women wanted the gentleman that could treat them right and revelled in the idea if being able to dance with him. Among other things he was sexy as hell.

Yoruichi just MAY not be getting him back anytime soon. TensaZangetsu pulled her in close just as the song was meeting it's half way point his hands still resting on the small of her back. He leaned down so as to whisper something in her ear his warm breathe ghost over it before pulling away.

"You too." Yoruichi whispered her reply. It would be time to switch partners soon. The final spin before all partners had to seperate and find a new one, TensaZangetsu did not pull her back but instead let her go and spin into anothers mans arms while he caught his next dance partner with ease.

/

Ulquiorra, Orihime, Yoruichi, and TensaZangetsu were the four most experienced dancers on the dance floor. So the experience when switching partners was an absolute horror. Neither male faired well against the clingyness of their less experienced female partners, who by the way were both rather touchy feely. They could forgive the stepping of toes and feet and hell even the constant apologizing. But when Ulquiorra's partner being a younger woman of only he assumed seventeen had tried to flirt with him, he grew uncomfortable and couldn't wait for the dance to be over especially as she pressed her body against his. Damn Orihime for picking out his outfit! As he tried to put some distance between them, the girls arms around his waist were like iron. God help him, the last thing he needed was to be considered a pedophile.

TensaZangetsu's partner who was an older woman of about her early thirties tried to grope him a few times in various places causing him to hold her more distance away then usual. Sometimes she would squeeze his ass or let her hand linger on his chest. And he could swear with each passing second her hand found its way closer and closer to his crotch... found it's way to his crotch. TensaZangetsu jumped away slightly. Damn Yoruichi giving him this outfit! He too couldn't wait to get out of this uncomfortable situation before she ended up molesting him even farther.

Yoruichi wasn't really doing that well either while Orihime seemed to luck out, but only slightly. Orihime had the displeasure of dancing with a rather shy young lad only the age of twenty who she needed to guide along through the dance. She had to hold him close and her being taller than the male with her high heels caused her breast to be in his face. Orihime could feel his growing erection as his cheek tinted slightly pink. It was rather awkward and Orihime counted the seconds away until she could move away from the growing heat and hardness in his crotch.

Yoruichi was partnered with a rather tall man about her age, and often had to guide his hand back where it belonged. He just didn't appear to get the message of look but don't touch. She could feel as his warm hand slid skillfully along her waist to finally rest and cup her exposed thigh. With a frown Yoruichi 'accidentally' stepped on the mans toes. And with a sheepish grin she apologized. During their dance he opted to have Yoruichi with him as close as possible and allowed no room to be between them much to Yoruichi's annoyance. If he groped her one more time she was going to lose it. Yoruichi couldn't wait for this song to be over.

The song lasted only a few more minutes and with much relief to all four dancers they could leave their partners. The musicians dispered for a much needed break, and would return to playing music within the next hour. Ulquiorra and TensaZangetsu had to lose theirs in the crowd of people while Orihime's partner scrambled away as soon as the dance was over. Yoruichi easily slipped away from the male, with the false promise of a kiss. Yoruichi searched for TensaZangetsu and for a moment thought she saw a head of familiar obsidian hair. She was about to go investigate it until she felt a hand on the crook of her elbow holding her in place.

Yoruichi turned around quickly ready to rip her arm free, until she saw the calm gaze of TensaZangetsu.

"The foods here." He stated while tilting his head in the direction of four waitresses and waiters. Yoruichi completely forgetting about the mysterious person due to her empty stomach hurried along to the slowly building mountain of food. She prayed before eating and with a grin took her first bite of her giant meal. TensaZangetsu just quietly ate his steak, wondering how the hell she was going to finish it all.


	6. To protect his queen

Here's part three. I hope y'all enjoy!

/

Ulquiorra found Orihime among the shrinking crowd of human bodies and grabbed her hand pulling her from the fray. She actually looked helpless trying to move her way between the bodies, and apologizing to every body she had to slightly push along the way. Ulquiorra understood why this restaurant was always so fancy. Great decorum, food, customer service, and entertainment made it worthy of its rank.

Ulquiorra led them to their table. He was surprised he was actually enjoying himself. And for just a small moment everything seemed like it was back to normal. As they sat down Orihime poured him and herself some wine. She handed him his glass while taking a sip from her own enjoying how the taste rolled on her tongue.

Orihime placed her hand over top of his larger one and spoke.

"Are you having a good time?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, so good of you to bring us here."Ulquiorra stated.

"I agree-" Just then Menoly showed up with two menus in hand.

"Would you like dessert? The months special is especially scrumptious, nothing can beat a slice of home made cinnamon apple pie with dallop of whip cream and vanilla ice cream." She stated with a grin. Ulquiorra looked to Orihime to see if she wanted anything. He didn't really like sweets all that much, but he knew she did.

"Yes a slice of triple chocolate fudge lava cake please." Menoly wrote down Orihime's order and looked at Ulquiorra.

"And for you sir?"

"Nothing." Ulquiorra stated.

"Alright then, you order will be out shortly." Menoly put the notebook back in its rightful place and turned on her heels to leave. Ulquiorra had forgot to say this earlier.

"You look beautiful Orihime." She blushed slightly at the compliment. Why was she blushing? She should be use to compliments, she received them almost every day. Did it just mean more to her coming from Ulquiorra? Probably.

"Thank you. You look handsome as well." Orihime replied. And he did, he honestly did look rather ravishing tonight. Her eyes trailed up and down his lean form, admiring his build. Those powerful arms that would hold her close at night or during sex... the sex was damn good, but the majority of the time that was all it was just sex. They barely made love and even when they did Ulquiorra couldn't put that much love into it.

That was one reason among many others that drove her into the arms of her mister It was always love, Ichigo was very passionate about it. She didn't have any intentions of leaving either of them, for they each offered her something she needed.

/

TensaZangetsu could only watch with amazement as Yoruichi ate dish after dish of food. True to his word he wasn't at all disgusted just amazed her pace hasn't slowed down one bit. And the thing is she ate as graceful as possible. Only half his steak was gone and Yoruichi was only half way done with all her food. Of course they had received stares and whispers from other customers and employees. Yoruichi didn't seem to care, but TensaZangetsu was not above sending a cold glare or two in the direction of lingering eyes. Mind your own fucking business! If someone dared to pull out a camera phone there would be hell to pay.

Yoruichi continued to eat in silence as did TensaZangetsu. He pressed that little button Loly handed them to call her over. She arrived in less than thirty seconds, most likely close by watching Yoruichi eat with a look of disgust.

"How may I serve you?" She asked with a bow.

"Can you take away those empty dishes please?" He pointed to the neatly stacked pile of dishes. Fortunately for them Yoruichi was polite enough to stack the dishes in a way that it would be easier to carry despite their rude whispers. For a moment a look of disgust flashed in Loly's eyes, at the amount of food eaten. She skillfully balanced all the dishes on her person and walked away.

TensaZangetsu finished his steak and decided to watch Yoruichi eat her food. He counted five more dishes to eat. One salad, one plate of grilled tilapia with a side of scallops, one bowl of tomato soup, one steak, and finally a plate of spaghetti and meatballs. She was already consuming the soup, and it was nearly gone. Once she finished she ate the spaghetti and meatballs which he noticed was actually just enough for a child.

Next she ate the steak which was medium-rare but not before adding some steak sauce. TensaZangetsu actually noticed that Yoruichi eats quickly as well. The steak was gone with in a matter of minutes, and next went the salad. Out of all the dishes he never once saw Yoruichi seem to savor a particular dish, and he wondered does she eat to just feel full and doesn't actually care for its taste? Would it be okay to ask?

Once Yoruichi was finished with her last plate of food, she pressed the little button to call their waitress over. But this time their waitress was accompanied by a man with chestnut brown hair and eyes, and a square pair of glasses. He wore an all white chefs outfit, and in his hand carried a tray. As they approached the man flashed a grin at Yoruichi before speaking.

"Loly take those dishes to the kitchen." He ordered.

"Yes Mr. Aizen!" Loly hurried to do as she was told. Once she had all the dishes together she scrambled away.

" I must say I am impressed with you and would like to know more about you. But first if you have room would you be willing to try my newest creation?" He asked.

"Yes." Yoruichi stated. The chef set the tray down in front of Yoruichi and removed the top revealing a very beautifully decorated mini cake. Yoruichi's eyes widened slightly. It was so beautiful she didn't want to eat it. She felt like she would be destroying a masterpiece.

The cake had black icing, with various stars decorating the background. They looked like little crystals when they shined from the light hitting them. But so far the most beautiful thing about the cake was the elaborate designs, and the lone shooting star on it. It's tail left a beautiful pattern of blues and white in it's wake. It looked like it took hours to make and perfect.

Aizen must of saw her hesitance for he grabbed a fork and knife and handed it to her so that he could reassure her.

"Please try it. I will not know if it is good enough to sale if no one has tasted it yet." Oh so she would be the first to taste this beautiful creation. Yoruichi grabbed the knife and fork and slowly cut a piece of the cake. It looked to be a cake of three layers. The first being chocolate cake with white chocolate chips, the middle layer being what appeared to be a cookies and cream ice cream, the third being vanilla cake with a light blue whipped icing separating them all.

Yoruichi was sad to be the one to destroy this piece of work. It better had been damn well worth it. Yoruichi took a piece of cake with her fork and put it into her mouth. It was good. No it was better than good, it was absolutely divine and heavenly in taste. Yoruichi savored the taste all together forgetting she had even more of the scrumptious dessert in front of her. Yoruichi accidentally let out a pleasurable moan.

Luckily it was only loud enough for TensaZangetsu and Aizen to hear.

"So do you like it?" The man asked with a satisfied and triumphant smile.

"I love it. Though at first I didn't want to ruin the beautiful masterpiece you crafted." Yoruichi admitted. This was probably the first thing she ever really took notice of the taste.

"A small price to pay, to make a lovely woman such as yourself and many others happy. If you'll excuse me for one moment I will return." The man said before turning to leave. As Yoruichi ate her cake, she offered TensaZangetsu some who took up a fork and ate a few bites before letting Yoruichi have the rest. That cake was so good he wanted it for himself but he felt as if Yoruichi just might fight him over it. So she could have it.

"You know he likes you right?" TensaZangetsu said while he took a sip from his beer. Yoruichi ate the last bite of her cake and set her fork down before speaking.

"No way he literally just met me. He's probably just being polite." Yoruichi stated.

"Yeah polite enough to try to seduce you and get you in bed." He mumbled under his breadth.

"I heard that. And besides not every nice guy has to try and bed women they are being polite to. " Yoruichi spat.

"Ch, whatever."

"You sound like a jealous boyfriend." Yoruichi teased. TensaZangetsu's eyes snapped to her.

"I sound like no such thing!" He snapped.

"Yeah, and my favorite drink isn't milk." Yoruichi said sarcastically.

"I'm just being a caring friend." TensaZangetsu stated.

"Uh huh, whatever." Yoruichi said with a grin. He just rolled his eyes before he saw the musician taking their place in stage. The music was going to start soon.

"Hey Yoruichi-" But he was interrupted by a familiar voice speaking behind him.

"Ah will you grace me with the gift of a dance? Of course that's only if it's okay with your date. He just may not want to share you." Aizen stated while walking up to them. Yoruichi had to think really hard to recognize him. He was no longer wearing his glasses or chef outfit, but a red dress shirt with some of his toned chest showing and white dress pants with matching shoes. His hair was also combed back giving him a completely different appearance. This guy was the very proof that people needed; that the super man disguise works!

"Is that okay with you TensaZangetsu?" Yoruichi asked curiously.

"Of course, I know you are mine so I don't fear losing you." TensaZangetsu stated while looking at Aizen. He wasn't Yoruichi's boyfriend, but he be damned if this guy touched her in an inappropriate way just because he thought he could have her.

"Excellent, Yoruichi is it?" She nodded her head.

"Yoruichi can you Salsa?" Aizen asked hopefully. Yoruichi could only smile while TensaZangetsu frowned slightly. The Salsa was a rather... sexy and physical dance. At least they weren't doing the tango, which was more intimate in his opinion.

"Can you keep up?" Yoruichi replied.

"I assure you I can be a rather pleasurable partner." Aizen stated in a sexy tone. The fuck? How does he go from polite and gentlemanly to fucking flirtatious and sexy? TensaZangetsu silently glared from his seat as Aizen whisked Yoruichi away. He haf pulled Yoruichi near the dance floor but not onto it.

"Is there a certain song you prefer?" He asked. Yoruichi shook her head no.

"Then I shall return. Don't let any other person snatch you up. Claw them off if you have to." Aizen half-joked as he walked over to the gathering band.

/

Ulquiorra watched as his wife enjoyed her cake which she got not to long ago. He looked away from her and watched as the musicians gathered onto the stage. One person that caught his eye was the lone figure who strides towards the stage of musicians with a swagger that could only belong to one with a lot of confidence and charisma. This male was wearing a red dress shirt his chest showing slightly. He was wearing white dress pants and shoes.

But there was something different about this male, he didn't seem to be one of the customers and he certainly wasn't one of the employees. Who was he? The chestnut colored hair male could be the owner, for when he walked over to the musicians they stood at the ready waiting for orders. As he stepped onto the stage, he whispered something to the lead vocalist who nodded his head in eager agreement.

The man walked away but Ulquiorra didn't watch where he was headed. Instead choosing to look at his wife as she spoke to him.

"Ulquiorra can you salsa?" Yes he could Salsa. Yoruichi made sure to teach him, saying a woman loves a man that can dance the dance of intimacy. It was very awkward at first, because he isn't much for physical contact so his hands needed to be guided so much so that he knew where to touch a woman. Some places were only appropriate when Salsa dancing.

"Yes," He answered. Orihime excitedly stood up.

"Excellent because the instruments they are setting up is for that style." Orihime said excitedly as she listened to the beginning of the song that was about to play. Couples were given time to take their spots on the dance floor. Orihime excitedly pulled Ulquiorra up and to the dance floor careful to avoid other couples.

As they took their spot both Orihime and Ulquiorra got in their respective positions. Ulquiorra pulled Orihime so close to him that their chest were touching. He placed his hands on her thigh and the small of her back. Orihime placed her hands on Ulquiorra's broad shoulders. The music to begin their dance would start very soon, and Orihime couldn't wait to see how skilled her husband was.

/

"I'm flattered by your offer but I already have a partner." Yoruichi tried to explain politely to the stubborn man.

"But he is not with you know and the dance is about to start. He must be a fool to leave a beauty such as yourself without a partner." The man pressed on. Yoruichi sighed lightly, she wished he could just accept no as an answer. She was trying to be polite damnit! Yoruichi smiled a sweet smile as she spoke her next words.

" I promise he will be here before the dance starts. You should go snatch up a more attractive woman than myself, surely any woman here would be lucky to have you as their partner. Please do not waste your precious time on me." Yoruichi said politely. As the man just grinned Yoruichi realized that was probably the wrong thing to say. He held her hand forcibly as he spoke.

"But there is no woman here whose beauty outshines yours." His eyes narrowed slightly. "And I'm am not one to take no for an answer. Come I have settled on you being my partner for this dance." As he tried to tug Yoruichi along he noticed it was actually taking a lot of his strength to pull her along (it wasn't taking Yoruichi a lot). He felt someone grip his wrist roughly halting him in his tracks.

"Yoruichi my dear, I thought I told you to claw them off if you have to." Yoruichi looked away from the hand on her wrist to a calm faced Aizen. It was about time he came. Yoruichi was about to forcible remove this man.

"Yes-" Yoruichi was cut off by the man's voice.

"Who the hell do you think you are to put your hands on me? Do you know who the fuck I am?" He asked angrily.

"Such a nasty mouth you have. I believe I am Sosuke Aizen head chef, manager, and owner of this restaurant. I know exactly who you are as well. You are Enya Wakikami owner of a four star hotel and a quickly growing chain of companies as well. But that was all achieved from your inheritance." The man now known as Enya widened his eyes as he realized who was gripping his wrist, just his luck to have to deal with the owner. Aizen held his wrist tighter in warning causing the man to yelp slightly. He would certainly have bruises in the morning.

"Now please stop harassing my partner. For she has politely declined your offer. Now if I catch you harassing any other person, I will personally escort you out of my restaurant." Though his tone was rather calm, Enya could hear the veiled threat underneath.

"You're not that sexy anyway." Enya looked at Yoruichi and left with a huff and stalked away. Aizen turned to Yoruichi with a slight smirk.

"He's lying, you are very beautiful." Aizen stated.

"Thank you...so you're also the manager and owner as well as head chef. You have a lot on your tray." Yoruichi said pun intended.

"Ah, yes it's quite a bit. But I enjoy a challenge, and hope to make it the greatest restaurant in the world." Aizen declared while leading Yoruichi to the dance floor, taking a spot off to the side he placed his left hand on her exposed thigh and his left in her awaiting hand. His hand was very warm on her thigh, almost hot. It seemed Aizen was going to let her decide the space between them, so Yoruichi moved close enough so that their chest were touching. Aizen seemed to approve.

Yoruichi placed her free hand on his shoulder. Waiting for the music to start. For just a moment Aizen removed his hand from her thigh and snapped his fingers. The sound seemed to echo throughout the room and on command the music revved to life.

Aizen placed his hand back on her thigh as he lead her through dance steps that no mere beginner could do so fluidly. Yoruichi could only grin, this was going to be fun! The music was fast and exciting requiring only the best to be on the dancefloor just to keep up.

On one particular part Aizen dipped Yoruichi and lowered his mouth so that it was near her ear.

"You are an excellent dancer, the second woman ever to match me in skill. I've danced with many women before." He complimented.

"The same could be said about you. Though you are the fourth male to match me in skill." Yoruichi returned the compliment with a grin.

"Is your date one of the four?" Aizen asked with a sexy grin of his own as he lifted her up and resumed their fast paced dancing.

"Yes, the third actually. Hhmm Aizen I don't mean to sound ungrateful but why did you choose to dance with me tonight?" Yoruichi asked curiously as she spun back into his arms. Her back was on his chest as his hands rested on her hips. Aizen brought his rosy pink lips near her ear as he whispered his answer.

"Well I love a woman that enjoys my cooking, and one with a...healthy appetite. Your one of the few woman, who decide to actually eat their entire meal. Most women will avoid eating it all in fear that their date will think their fat and disgusting. Your also the first that has eaten as much as you ate tonight. My mother had your rare appetite. Not to mention I saw you and TensaZangetsu dancing, and wanted to dance with you as well." Aizen confessed. He spun Yoruichi around so that she was facing him.

Aizen pulled her close to his body, and placed his right forearm on her lower back keeping her in place. His left hand rested on her thigh.

"Oh," Was all Yoruichi could say. This man was certainly interesting.

"Now when was the last time you made your boyfriend jealous?" Aizen asked with a meaningful grin.

/

For Orihime to say she was amazed would be an understatement. She couldn't even find a word to express her surprise and admiration at her husbands dance skills. She could only wonder who taught him this dance. Just thinking about it made her a little angry, because he was so skilled that it only meant he had ALOT of practice. Who the hell had taught him?

He knew exactly where to touch her, all the right lifts, all the advanced holds, and all the most intimate ways to touch her at certain times and placed to be able to get away with it so it didn't look so perverted and touchy but looked like it was meant to be apart of the dance.

Some of his touches made her forget it was just dancing and felt like teasing. Was she getting turned on? Yes. Was she planning on releasing this built up sexual tension? Yes Was she most likely going to ask who taught him to dance like this? You bet your ass she was.

Ulquiorra dipped her down as he bent down as well to whisper in her ear letting his warm breadth skim her ear as he spoke.

"You're getting a little flushed. Do you want to take a break?" He asked. Hell no, she was nowhere near tired and she'd be damned if she didn't dance until her feet hurt.

"N...no." She stuttered slightly. That was fine by him. Ulquiorra ran his hand up and down her thigh gently, Orihime bit her bottom lip choking back a moan. Orihime wrapped her hands around his neck as he lifted them both back up. Ulquiorra let his hands rest on her waist as he guided her through the steps. She was a great dancer, so there was no faltering or stumbling. As he spun around with his wife he thought he saw a head of purple hair.

'No, what would she be doing here?' But he needed to be sure. He guided Orihime to a less crowded area wanting not only to see if that was Yoruichi but to also get some room as well. Ulquiorra searched the crowd for Yoruichi but had no luck in finding her. He'd search again later, right now he just needed to finish this dance with his wife. By time the song was up Orihime had done something completely unexpected. Much to his surprise she had wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Her lips were soft and inviting causing Ulquiorra to wrap his hands around her and pull her closer to him deepening the kiss unaware to them that they had two pairs of eyes boreing into them at the moment.

/

TensaZangetsu was watching slightly jealous at Yoruichi dancing with Aizen. Just the way he touched her made TensaZangetsu want to break his hands. Aizen was purposely trying to make him jealous- DID THAT BASTARD JUST KISS HER NECK!? He wasn't even her fucking boyfriend yet this man was getting him riled up. If looks could kill Aizen would be dead a hundred times over. TensaZangetsu felt a vibration in his pocket, pulling it out he noticed he got a text message.

'Bro, where are you?'

Received 11:35

TensaZangetsu pondered what to reply back to his friend. Fuck it, he'd just say what it really was.

'Out with a friend.' TensaZangetsu replied

"Male or female?'

Received 11:36

'Why does it matter'

'Answer the damn question!'

'Female'

'Like a date!?'

Received 11:37

'Kinda, so what do you need?'

'It's better if you see it for yourself :( So when you're done with your date come by. Also I want a picture of her.'

Received 11:40

'Okay'

TensaZangetsu rolled his eyes and put his phone away. Luckily he and Yoruichi already took pictures. Speaking of which, he searched the crowd for her and that man the song was ending. Wait, did he just see!?

TensaZangetsu did a double take to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him. Better yet he pulled out his phone, zoomed in to get a better look at her face to make sure it was her. It was!

"Guess she's not all rainbows and sunshines like she wants us to believe." TensaZangetsu quietly hissed. He took a picture of this traitorous bitch and her... boyfriend. In all the times he's ever been pissed in his life, this would be the third. And he had every right to be! Here from his vantage point he could see his best friend's girlfriend locking lips with some guy.

At first he was searching the crowd for Yoruichi and Aizen to make sure that guy wasn't doing anything else inappropriate but then he saw a familiar head of hair. TensaZangetsu got up from his seat, and began walking over to the couple, the next song involved changing partners and he was going to be damned if he didn't have her as his partner to confront her.

As the song began he took some random girl as his partner making sure to stay close to his target.

/

In Aizens arms she had a clear view of the passionate kiss Ulquiorra and Orihime shared. She felt something tighten in her chest at the sight. Yoruichi could only ask her self Why? She should be happy that Ulquiorra was happy, shouldn't she? That they were attempting to fix their marriage.

But she couldn't be happy. Yoruichi wanted Ulquiorra for herself, she...loved him and wanted to hold the title of his wife. But life was cruel and you didn't always get what you wanted. Yoruichi couldn't help that she was selfish. It's like they say you can't help who you fall in love with. Why couldn't he had fallen in love with her?

That's right, because life's a bitch. Yoruichi looked away from those two and back at Aizen.

"Care to be my partner for one more song? Hopefully I can take your mind off of whatever is troubling you." He asked calmly.

"Yes, I'd like that." Yoruichi stated with a fake smile. She needed to be distracted and currently dancing was the only way she was going to keep herself busy. So as the song started she decided to focus on nothing but Aizen and herself. The song was fast just the way she liked it. Her moves were in sync with his, and Aizen was doing a pretty damn good job at living up to his title as a pleasurable partner.

But alas the dreaded time was coming to switch partners. Yoruichi shuddered slightly as she remembered her previous dance partner. As the music took on a more slower rhythm the time to relinquish ones partner had neared. For a moment longer than necessary Aizen's hands lingered on her thigh and the small of her back, showing his reluctance to let her go.

"Take care now Yoruichi." He stated in her ear as he released her leaving the dance floor. Yoruichi felt two arms encircle her from behind, alarmed she was ready to struggle before a few choice words in her ear stopped her in her tracks.

"Yoruichi I didn't expect to see you here tonight." Why must life hate her so? She arched her neck the best she could so that she could get a better look at her captor. Yup, fate just loved to fuck with her, because standing behind her holding her was none other than Ulquiorra Schiffer.

/

TensaZangetsu was the first to abandon their partner once it was time to switch. It didn't take long for that guy to get away from her, and TensaZangetsu saw an already approaching male gunning for his target as well. TensaZangetsu tripped him up, and continued on his way. Bastard wasn't going to get her, if he had a say so. TensaZangetsu approached her from behind and whispered into her ear.

"Be my partner Orihime?" Though it sounded more like a demand than a question. Orihime tensed as she recognised the voice. She turned around to make sure it was really who she thought it was. She stared into grey eyes and swallowed a lump that formed in her throat. What was he doing here?

"Of course TensaZangetsu." Orihime stated nervously. TensaZangetsu smiled a not so friendly smile as he placed his hand in her own and on the small of her back. He took one step forward and Orihime mimicked his motion. Orihime strangely felt like she just signed a death contract.

"So Orihime how have you been?" He asked somewhat coldly. Orihime was shocked, this was the first time he's ever spoken to her like this. He was usually always so kind to her. Why was he being so cold?

"I have been fine. What about you?" She asked.

"Oh you know the usual. Training at the dojo, spending time with friends," He narrowed his eyes at her as he finished speaking.

"And catching my best friend who is like a brother to me girlfriend with another man's tongue down her throat. The usual." TensaZangetsu spat. Orihime's eyes widened. How long has he been here? Is he here alone?

"It's not what it looks likes." Orihime tried to explain as he spun her around.

"Oh really because to me it looks like you were kissing another man and enjoying it." TensaZangetsu said. Nothing she could say would change his mind about what she saw.

"I can explain." She tried again.

"Please do." He said pulling her closer to him. Orihime just took a deep breadth and then exhaled. She felt like a mother about to tell her child Santa Claus wasn't real.

"I'm not cheating on Ichigo. That man you saw me kissing is my...husband. Ichigo knows about him." Orihime admitted. TensaZangetsu just stared stunned silent. He was confused.

"I need to talk to Ichigo." He stated looking away. The rest of the dance went by smoothly, that was until he saw something that made him lose all his control. He has had enough of all this cheating and lies!

/

"The same could be said for you." Yoruichi stated while looking up into green eyes. She maneuvered out of his arms to face him. Her eyes travelled up and down his frame taking in his attire. All the while Ulquiorra did the same to her. She looked absolutely breadth taking in her dress. It suited her perfectly in every way. Though his eyes lingered a little longer on her exposed thigh that was just begging to be touched.

"You look beautiful." Ulquiorra stated honestly. Yoruichi felt a warmth spread within at the compliment but then she remembered why she wanted to avoid him for the night and a slight pain replaced it.

"Ulquiorra I...you look handsome." She stated. Ulquiorra noticed it seemed like she wanted to say something else.

"Will you be my partner?" He asked noticing the music was about to pick its pace back up.

"Yes." Yoruichi took his outstretched hand and let herself be pulled into his body. It was firm and warm. Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around her lower waist pulling her even closer into his body. Yoruichi wrapped her arms around his neck as Ulquiorra moved his left hand to rest on her thigh. He was doing good at remembering what she taught him.

As they danced Yoruichi generally avoided his gaze, and Ulquiorra thought that strange.

"Yoruichi is something wrong?" Ulquiorra asked. She seemed out of it.

"Do you love her?" Yoruichi asked. Ulquiorra knew who she was talking about.

"It's complicated." He replied. Why did it have to be complicated?

"You looked happy kissing her." Yoruichi stated. She saw that! Of all the people Yoruichi was the last he wanted to witness that scene. So that was why she asked if he loved her. Honestly he was on a roller coaster about how he felt about Orihime, the majority of the time he wanted nothing to do with her while sometimes he wanted to believe he could make his marriage work. But one thing he was certain of was that he did love the woman in his arms right now.

"Yoruichi I was happy for that moment. But it may just be for that moment. I don't know when I can feel happy with her again, nor do I know if she'll still continue her affair. One thing I am certain of is that even if it is a rather small amount I do feel some love for her." Yoruichi frowned.

"Then why..."

"Stay? You know the reason why my dear Yoruichi. You know why I stay in this nearly loveless marriage. I believe there will be a time when I can take no more and will finally leave her, a time when she finally pushes me to my limit. Only then will I actually find a woman who will be faithful to me and love me for all my pros and cons." Ulquiorra finished for her while moving a stray strand of hair away from her beautiful face. Yoruichi was that woman that would love him.

But she had to remain that friend whose love was unrequited. Ulquiorra wouldn't divorce his wife, he wouldn't intentionally cheat on her despite her cheating on him, and Yoruichi wasn't so conniving and twisted to break them up. Orihime certainly wasn't going to divorce. What were they to do?

For now all they could do is dance. His touches were fleeting, light, and teasing. His holds and handling were perfected as well. Ulquiorra kept up with her pace nicely and did a good job at leading. He had certainly become a master at this particular dance.

Ulquiorra dipped Yoruichi thanks to her flexibility she could bend back at a nice angle. all the intense dancing Yoruichi was slightly out of breadth and her chest rose and fell with each breadth she took. Her lips were slightly parted as well, and the lip gloss she wore made her lips look more kissable. It didn't help that the dance they just partook in involved so much intimate physical contact.

He danced with two rather beautiful woman tonight and he was honestly slightly turned on. Ulquiorra brought his face dangerously close to hers. Orihime tasted nice, he wondered what Yoruichi would taste like. For a moment time stood still and Yoruichi's heart skipped a beat.

Was he going to? Ulquiorra lowered his face closer too hers so that their lips were only a breadths length apart. He could feel her warm breadth against his lips. He kissed her cheek. At the last possible second with all the strength he had left, he made himself kiss her cheek. He just couldn't kiss her on the lips, it would confuse not only him but her as well. He put some distance between them just as the song was ending.

At the same time Ulquiorra felt a body barrel into his sending them flying. What the hell!? All he could hear was a female scream, and the heavy sound of footsteps. Ulquiorra opened his eyes as he felt his back hit the ground roughly and felt a weight on top of him.

Ulquiorra looked up to see a man with grey eyes, black shoulder length tinted brown hair, and an expression of pure anger on top of him.

"TensaZangetsu!" Was that the name of his assailant? Was that Yoruichi's voice he heard? Ulquiorra felt a fist connect with his cheek. The punch was strong and left him slightly dazed. Ulquiorra saw TensaZangetsu raise his fist ready to strike once more but he also saw Yoruichi rushing through the crowd of people.

"No TensaZangetsu!" Yoruichi latched onto TensaZangetsu's back, her arms wrapped around his frame. It very much looked like a desperate hug, but both males could see it was actually her restraining him.

"TensaZangetsu please stop hurting him." Yoruichi pleaded in the crook of his neck. The fury and anger dissipated as TensaZangetsu realized what he was doing. Wait Yoruichi knew this man.

TensaZangetsu quickly got up off him and turned to Yoruichi, then back to Ulquiorra.

"I'm so sorry." He said while backing away. Yoruichi quickly followed after her friend wanting answers. Ulquiorra felt something stir within him, seeing her walk away with that man. For some reason he felt like she was choosing TensaZangetsu over him. It left him a little furious. Ulquiorra kinda felt like he just got bitched! Like the kid who got beat up by a bully and then the kid's girlfriend went out with the bully.

Orihime had trouble forcing her way through the crowd. But she managed to get through only to see her husband getting off the ground, his cheek swollen slightly. When Orihime had seen TensaZangetsu rush through the crowd at his speed she had been worried. Did he hit Ulquiorra? Orihime ran to her husband's side helping him to stand. Now was time for them to leave.

Everything could be explained once they got home. Orihime hurried to gather all their things and hurriedly left the restaurant with Ulquiorra in tow. The bill had long been paid for. They had to wait a few minutes for their car to be brought to them. But as soon as they got their car Orihime drove them home. Once inside their house Ulquiorra made his way to the guest room and slammed the door shut.

Orihime went to the kitchen to grab an icepack. Despite it being her house as well, Orihime knocked on the door waiting for Ulquiorra to either answer it or open the door. Orihime could hear shuffling before the door was finally opened revealing a slightly undone Ulquiorra. He had discarded his jacket, loosened his tie, unbuttoned of few of his dress shirt buttons, his hair was a little messy and his cheek was taking on a slight purplish hue.

Orihime placed the ice pack on his cheek not even waiting for his approval. Ulquiorra placed his hand over her own that held the ice pack and took it gently.

"I'll be in bed in a few minutes." He stated. Orihime just nodded her head deciding now was not the time to question him. She went to their bedroom and got ready bed. Ulquiorra just closed the guest bedroom door and picked up his cellphone. Should he call her? Should he wait for her to call him? Should he just text her? Ulquiorra didn't know what to do. How did Yoruichi know that man? Why the hell did he attack him?

So many questions yet so little answers. Ulquiorra waited sometime before receiving a text from Yoruichi.

'Are you okay?'

Received at 12:13

'Bruised cheek, and pride. Who was that guy?'

"My friend TensaZangetsu"

Received 12:15 Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed that was the guy that put Yoruichi in the hospital.

'The bastard that put you in the hospital!?'

'Don't refer to him as that... it was an accident.'

Received 12:19 Why the hell was she defending him? Yoruichi could have very well died.

'Why the hell did he attack me?'

'I don't know.,..but he is truly sorry'

Received 12: 21

'Well tell me when you figure it out.' Ulquiorra put his phone away. Ulquiorra just sighed he hoped the swelling went down soon.

/

Yoruichi just sighed as she threw her phone onto table. She pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration before speaking.

"What the fuck happened tonight!?" She asked her friend who was laying sprawled on her couch.

"It's just that when I saw that guy kissing you, I kinda lost it-" Yoruichi angrily stalked in front of him.

"So that's it? Petty jealousy TensaZangetsu I would expect you of all people to be above that! What did you have to be jealous of, I'm not even your girlfriend-" TensaZangetsu snapped.

"I KNOW THAT YORUICHI! What I did had nothing to do with jealousy! You...you wouldn't understand why I was so angry!" He was breathing hard now as he clenched and unclenched his fist. Yoruichi's eyes showed her anger and rage.

"How the fuck would you know!? You haven't told me anything and I deserve a fucking explanation." Yoruichi spat while angrily throwing her heels into a corner. She had half a mind to throw them at him.

"Why is it so damn important to you Yor-" TensaZangetsu stopped as he saw a picture hanging on the wall behind a fuming Yoruichi. It was of a younger Yoruichi, with a black haired girl with a prosthetic arm, a blonde haired boy whose eyes were shadowed by a green and white bucket hat causing him to look a little sinister, and last but certainly not least a frowning pale skinned boy with ebony hair, green eyes and green tear marks going down his cheek.

"You knew him." Was all TensaZangetsu could say.

"He's one of my best friends." Yoruichi stated. TensaZangetsu just sighed.

"Yoruichi I'm truly sorry. Is he married?" He needed to know how much of the truth Orihime was telling.

"I don't see what that has to do with what happened tonight-" Yoruichi started but was cut off by TensaZangetsu.

"It has a lot to do with it. Please just answer honestly."

"...Yes." Yoruichi finally stated.

TensaZangetsu grabbed his keys.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yoruichi I promise on my mother's grave I'll be back tomorrow to explain everything to you that I can. And for what it's worth I had a good time today with you." TensaZangetsu promised with a smile. He needed answers only one person was going to give them to him and besides he had told his best friend he would stop by anyway. TensaZangetsu closed the front door on his way out leaving a confused and frustrated Yoruichi in his trail.

He hopped into his car and sped away quickly. He cursed to himself that his best friend lived neatly on the other side of town. Once his friends house came into view TensaZangetsu felt relieved. He quickly parked his car and hopped out. TensaZangetsu jogged over to the door and knocked on it... No answer... Hell no! He was getting in this house. He'd just wait for Ichigo if he had too.

TensaZangetsu raised his leg and kicked the door in. He'd pay for that tomorrow. He strolled in casually an was met with the sight of a dumbstruck wtf'd face of his best friend Ichigo Kurosaki.

So this chapter is officially over! Please review and tell me what you think. Whether it be about a character or plot if you have questions feel free to asks!

"What the fuck! I was coming! You couldn't have waited five more seconds damn it TensaZangetsu! Do you know how much that ... Hey what's wrong?" Ichigo asked his irritated friend.

"We need to talk." TensaZangetsu stated.

/

Done


End file.
